Warriors Hawk's Call Book 1: Flightless
by I Chose the Narrow Path
Summary: It is the way of warriors that you hunt the mouse before eating and that you learn to fight before diving into battle because in order to be respected by those older and younger than you, you have to grow up first, and earn your wings, just like I did.R
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**So, originally I deleted all of my stories and everything on my profile but I am coming back and better than ever. I just needed to start fresh with a brand new story which I will post more about on my profile. To all of my fans, I am back after giving up one day of Fanfiction. I told myself I could never go back but then I couldn't survive without it so I came back to type for a long time! Yea! :D! This is just a random Warriors fanfic and I was originally going to start it before I deleted everything but I was doing a create-a-cat and now I have decided that is best just to create my own characters because nobody knows their characters like they do. So here are the allegiances for **_**Warriors Hawk's Call Book 1: Flightless.**_

Allegiances

**StoneClan**

Leader: Ripplestar-

_Light gray tabby tom with wavy dark gray stripes and yellow eyes. 7 lives left._

_Mate: Cricketsong_

Deputy: Flashstrike-

_Handsome golden tabby tom with jagged black stripes and shocking green eyes._

_Mate: Crystalrose_

Medicine Cat: Fawnstep-

_Young beautiful light brown spotted she-cat with white spots and bright blue eyes._

_Mate: none_

_Apprentice: Ivorypaw_

Warriors:

Oliveleaf-

_Pale tan tabby she-cat with dull forest green eyes._

_Mate: none_

_Apprentice: Phantompaw_

Lightsnow-

_Light brown she-cat with darker dapples, white paws, and has light blue eyes._

_Mate: Flametail_

Flametail-

_Ginger tabby tom with darker red stripes, white paws, and brown eyes._

_Mate: Lightsnow_

_Apprentice: Dappledpaw_

Flitterwing-

_Silver tabby she-cat with gray stripes and green eyes._

_Mate: Blinkstep_

_Apprentice: Emberpaw_

Blinkstep-

_Muscular gray tom with sparkling yellow eyes._

_Mate: Flitterwing_

Soulfire-

_Dark gray tom with amber eyes and red tipped tail._

_Mate: none_

Feathershimmer-

_Light silver tabby she-cat with gray stripes and light blue eyes._

_Mate: Jaggedshadow_

_Apprentice: Meadowpaw_

Jaggedshadow-

_Black tom with red tinged paws, tail, and ears, and amber eyes._

_Mate: Feathershimmer_

Gingerspice-

_As name states, ginger tabby she-cat with dark red stripes and amber eyes._

_Mate: none_

_Apprentice: Spottedpaw_

Amethystheart-

_Pale golden tabby she-cat with white paws and emerald green eyes._

_Mate: none_

_Apprentice: Sagepaw_

Stormwhisker-

_Dark gray tom with single stripe down back and storm cloud blue eyes._

_Mate: Dawnspots_

_Apprentice: Mintpaw_

Goldenstorm-

_Dark golden with amber eyes._

_Mate: Robinfeather_

_Apprentice: Rainpaw_

Jetstorm-

_Black tom with green eyes._

_Mate: none_

_Apprentice: Darkpaw_

Graythorn-

_Slate gray tom with blue eyes._

_Mate: Sia_

_Apprentice: Salmonpaw_

Ashtail-

_Dark gray tom with black and white spots on back and amber eyes._

_Mate: none_

Briarleaf-

_Light brown spotted she-cat with leaf green eyes._

_Mate: Crimsonheart_

_Apprentice: Hawkpaw_

Crimsonheart-

_Dark scarlet tom with white paws and blue eyes._

_Mate: Briarleaf_

_Apprentice: Foxpaw_

Nightcrow-

_Black tom with amber eyes._

_Mate: Whisperbreeze_

Scarletflower-

_Ginger she-cat with white paws, black spots, and blue eyes._

_Mate: none_

Dragonblaze-

_Gray and ginger splotched tom with green eyes._

_Mate: Bluewhisper_

_Apprentice: Redpaw_

Apprentices:

Ivorypaw-

_Thin silver Siamese she-cat with brown muzzle and paws, and bright blue eyes._

_Mentor: Fawnstep_

Phantompaw-

_Dark gray tabby tom with silver stripes and amber eyes._

_Mentor: Oliveleaf_

Dappledpaw-

_Ginger she-cat with white paws, white spots, and green eyes._

_Mentor: Flametail_

Emberpaw-

_Silver she-cat with ginger tail and smoldering amber eyes._

_Mentor: Flitterwing_

Meadowpaw-

_Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes._

_Mentor: Feathershimmer_

Spottedpaw-

_Pale golden spotted she-cat with orange, brown, black, and white dapples, and blue eyes._

_Mentor: Gingerspice_

Sagepaw-

_Dusty brown tom with pale forest green eyes._

_Mentor: Amethystheart_

Mintpaw-

_Silver she-cat with pale forest green eyes._

_Mentor: Stormwhisker_

Rainpaw-

_Grayish blue she-cat with blue eyes._

_Mentor: Goldenstorm_

Darkpaw-

_Dark gray almost black tom with amber eyes._

_Mentor: Jetstorm_

Salmonpaw-

_Silver tabby tom with sea foam eyes._

_Mentor: Graythorn_

Hawkpaw-

_Brown tabby tom with black stripes, golden paws and muzzle, and storm cloud blue eyes._

_Mentor: Briarleaf_

Foxpaw-

_Odd furred Siamese tom with brown muzzle and paws, otherwise ginger coat, and blue eyes._

_Mentor: Crimsonheart_

Redpaw-

_Ginger Siamese tom with brown muzzle and paws, and blue eyes._

Queens:

Cricketsong-

_Black she-cat with white paws and green eyes._

_Mate: Ripplestar_

_Kits: Pebblekit (gray she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes), and Lightningkit (pale gray tom with bright yellow eyes)._

Crystalrose-

_White she-cat with blue eyes._

_Mate: Flashstrike_

_Pregnant._

Dawnspots-

_Ginger she-cat with white spots and blue eyes._

_Mate: Stormwhisker_

_Kits: Cherrykit (ginger she-cat with blue eyes), Sootkit (dark gray tom with white spots and storm cloud blue eyes), Hollykit (gray she-cat with single ginger stripe down back and blue eyes), and Phoenixkit (bright ginger tom with storm cloud blue eyes)._

Robinfeather-

_Dusty brown she-cat with bright golden chest and green eyes._

_Mate: Goldenstorm_

_Kits: Citruskit (bright golden she-cat with brown speckles along back and green eyes)._

Sia-

_Cream colored Siamese she-cat with brown muzzle and paws and blue eyes._

_Mate: Graythorn_

_Pregnant._

Whisperbreeze-

_Silver she-cat with green eyes._

_Mate: Nightcrow_

_Pregnant._

Bluewhisper-

_Grayish blue she-cat with white spots and blue eyes._

_Mate: Dragonblaze_

_Pregnant._

Elders:

Deadflower-

_Pale brown she-cat with ragged pelt and dull green eyes._

Smallwhisker-

_Black and white splotched tom with gray muzzle, twisted paw, and pale amber eyes._

White-eye-

_Pale golden she-cat with sightless white eyes._

Shreddedpelt-

_Scarred gray tom with mangy pelt and yellow eyes._

Beetlefur-

_Oldest (she)cat of StoneClan with messy ginger fur, half tail, ripped ears, scarred face and body, one green eye that is not blind eye. Most cats think that she will die soon._

**FeatherClan**

Leader: Fernstar-

_Beautiful silver she-cat with green eyes. 5 lives left._

_Mate: none_

_Apprentice: Larkpaw (black and white she-cat with green eyes)_

Deputy: Maskface-

_White and brown tom with brown patches (named for the large patch on his face) and blue eyes._

_Mate: Honeyfrost_

Medicine Cat: Jadefeather-

_Light brown tabby she-cat with jade green eyes._

_Mate: none_

_Apprentice: Rubypaw (ginger she-cat with icy blue eyes)_

Warriors: (not all listed)

Cheeryheart-

_Pale ginger she-cat with white paws and blue eyes._

_Mate: Sharpfang_

Sharpfang-

_Golden tabby tom with brown stripes, white paws, and dark amber eyes._

_Mate: Cheeryheart_

Thistletail-

_Gray tabby tom with white fluffy tail and yellow eyes._

_Mate: Summerbreeze_

_Apprentice: Raccoonpaw (gray tom with black splotches and masked face)_

Queens: (not all listed)

Summerbreeze-

_Pale golden she-cat with green eyes._

_Mate: Thistletail_

Elders: (not all listed)

Berrypaw-

_Apprentice that was fatally wounded in battle and cannot be a warrior. Tan tabby she-cat with green eyes, twisted hind paw, crooked eye, ripped ears, and battle scarred body._

**MossClan**

Leader: Sandstar-

_Pale ginger tom with and blue eyes. 8 lives._

_Mate: Hazelfrost_

Deputy: Narrowgaze-

_Light tan she-cat with narrow amber eyes._

_Mate: none_

Medicine Cat: Rosebud-

_Light ginger tabby with white stripes and green eyes._

_Mate: none_

Warriors: (not all listed)

Snowstep-

_White she-cat with gray paws and amber eyes._

_Mate: Sunflare_

_Apprentice: Lightningpaw (blue she-cat with white stripe on side and blue eyes)_

Sunflare-

_Dark golden tom with green eyes._

_Mate: Snowstep_

_Apprentice: Silverpaw (snotty silver she-cat with yellow eyes)_

Lionflame-

_Fluffy light golden tom with yellow eyes._

_Mate: Promisewing_

_Apprentice: Longpaw (brown tabby tom with green eyes)_

Queens: (not all listed)

Hazelfrost-

_Brown tabby she-cat with dark brown stripes, white paws, and blue eyes._

_Mate: Sandstar_

_Pregnant._

Promisewing-

_Light silver she-cat with big blue eyes._

_Mate: Lionflame_

_Kits: Lilykit (white she-cat with yellow eyes)_

Elders: (not all listed)

Aquamist-

Once beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with aqua eyes.

**IceClan**

Leader: Cometstar-

_Dark ginger tom with amber eyes. 3 lives left._

_Mate: none (deceased)_

Deputy: Redflame-

_White tom with red splotches and green eyes._

_Mate: Hollyberry_

_Apprentice: Frozenpaw (white furred she-cat with icy blue eyes)_

Medicine Cat: Basilwing-

_Light brown she-cat with pale green eyes._

_Mate: none_

_Apprentice: Daisypaw (tan she-cat with bright pink nose and green eyes)_

Warriors: (not all listed)

Rabbitfoot-

_Light tan tom with dark brown spots and yellow eyes._

_Mate: none_

Silvershade-

_Silver she-cat with icy blue eyes._

_Mate: Blackstripe_

_Apprentice: Frozenpaw (white she-cat with short fur and icy blue eyes)_

Blackstripe-

_Dark gray tom with black stripes and amber eyes._

_Mate: Silvershade_

_Apprentice: Shadowpaw (jet black tom with yellow eyes)_

Queens: (not all listed)

Hollyberry-

_Gray spotted she-cat with pink nose and emerald green eyes._

_Mate: Redflame_

_Pregnant._

Elders: (not all listed)

Blueshadow-

_Once beautiful gray blue she-cat with blue eyes._

**Cat Outside of Clans**

Kittypets:

Russell-

_Stone gray tom with yellow eyes._

Jinx-

_Black tom with amber eyes._

Misty-

_Gray blue she-cat with peach splotches and amber eyes._

Loners:

Hex-

_Dark gray she-cat with fiery attitude and amber eyes._

Darvey-

_Dark ginger tom with blue eyes._

Rogues:

Grimface-

_Ragged gray tom with crazed blue eyes. Former warrior of IceClan but went insane due to horrific injury. Lives with his brother beyond the clan boundaries._

Vinestripe-

_Muscular brown tabby tom with blue eyes. Cares for brother outside of clan boundaries. Formerly a warrior of IceClan._

Jax-

_Black tom with fiery amber eyes._

Vex-

_Talkative black she-cat with one white paw and amber eyes._

Horney-

_White tom with green eyes and black tipped ears._

Raven-

_Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with unusual violet eyes._

Jahaarse-

_Gray tom with icy blue eyes._

Jenga-

_Black she-cat with amber eyes._

Tunez-

_Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes._

Nessie-

_Golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes._

Dohnden-

_Dark gray almost black tom with green eyes._

Marroon-

_Dark ginger she-cat with white paws and amber eyes._

Goosie-

_Dusty brown she-cat with peach spots on back._

Fliallis-

_Beautiful silver she-cat with blue eyes._

**Other Animals (I will not list descriptions for these)**

Foxes:

Sinopa

Amber

Vixen

Radar

Sonar

Dogs:

Lavender

Digs

Tootsie

Frostie

Frisk

Teeth

Eagles:

Zeus

Siren

Harpie

Djihn

Hawk: Zahraer

Black Bear: Brumble

**That took me a long time. Note: I did not list all of the characters for three of the clans because I was running out of names but if I list a name in my story that is not in the Allegiances it is just a name that I didn't list so it doesn't matter. Also, when I had started and abruptly deleted my Create-a-Cat there still might be a name or two listed in here so watch for your character. Since I don't feel like starting a whole different document for the Prologue I'm just going to type it below. Get ready for my story to unfold!**

Prologue

With dappled brown wings spread as wide as they could go, Zahraer landed on the shoulder of an enormous black bear, screeching as his talons collided with the massive animal. The monstrosity did not move, but turned to the hawk and began conversing as if the two were old friends. The bear's voice was deep and rumbling as it said, "What is the news on the youngster, O Magic One?"

"Well spoken Brumble, Hawkkit is well and will soon be apprenticed as one of StoneClan. The clan's systems amaze me. They teach one another how to fight and hunt so that this knowledge is passed down from generation to generation. I will be glad to see Hawkkit as he grows up. I wonder what it will be like for him when he meets the rest of us?" the hawk chattered, his feathers disturbed by the wind.

Taking a lumbering step forward the bear named Brumble gazed at the sky, "There is a great prophecy ahead of Hawkkit. Zahraer, O Magic One, he is destined to fly."

With that, Zahraer the Magic One took off, lifting into the swiftly moving air and flapping his majestic wings. "It has been written in the stars. Hawkkit will find his wings." Then the bird was lost beyond the point where eyes could no longer see, his journey unknown by none other but himself.

-Hawkkit's POV-

I am so excited. Coming this evening is my apprentice ceremony. I have to make a vow you know, to train in the ways of the noble Warrior Code. Every apprentice makes a vow though little do we keep it. We try our hardest and even if we stray over the border sometimes we all are heroes on the inside. One day we will earn our warrior name and become one of the clan so that we may teach our young ones, and our children teach their children for many generations to come. I don't expect to be perfect, not in the least but being courageous is more. You have to try before you succeed, and if you do nothing, well, let's say the mouse isn't just going to flop down dead in your paws; you have to hunt it down and kill it with a swift bite to the neck like every other cat does. It is the way of warriors that you hunt the mouse before eating and that you learn to fight before diving into battle because in order to be respected by those older and younger than you, you have to grow up first, and earn your wings, just like I did.


	2. Chapter 1: The Place I Call Home

**The prologue was surprisingly better than I had thought it might be. I ask for no flames on this story because after deleting everything on my profile before I really want to try hard on this story. Thank you. Since this is the first chapter, it is mostly introductory so you'll meet some of the characters in StoneClan. Just a filler chapter to get the story started. P.S. not every chapter is in Hawkpaw's point of view, some are told with me as the narrarator; this chapter is one of those although I may add some different POVs throughout it.**

Chapter 1: The Place I Call Home

The earth was covered with the light of snow and trees were bent with their heavy burden. Hawkpaw sat up in the apprentice's den, relishing the name he had received the night before. Shaking snow from his fur, he stretched his legs. He was excited for his first day as an apprentice. He exited the cave where the apprentices slept and searched down the mountain for his mentor Briarleaf. He spotted the light brown spotted she-cat nibbling a scrawny piece of prey and he leapt down to join her.

"Good morning Briarleaf, what are we going to do today?" Hawkpaw asked. Briarleaf jumped with a start for her apprentice had frightened her.

"Today, Crimsonheart and I are taking all of the apprentices on a tour throughout the woods. We will play games and have challenges. Just remember, if you don't win, don't feel disappointed because today is your first day of training," she reminded him, her voice sweet. Crimsonheart was her mate, a mighty warrior with fiery red fur and snow white paws. Even though he was big and strong, Crimsonheart was very kind and wise, well respected by everyone in the clan, even though he wasn't the oldest. A light silver tabby she-cat jumped down from the warrior's den to greet Briarleaf.

"Good morning Feathershimmer," Briarleaf said to her.

"It's so cold," Feathershimmer complained, "Flashstrike told me to go on patrol this morning in the frigid weather. Believe me I'm not looking forward to it."

"Brr," Briarleaf agreed with her warrior friend. The wind was freezing and the amount of snow falling was slowly melting into her fur. Most cats in StoneClan had short fur because in Green-leaf the rocks where StoneClan lived heated up from the sun and kept all of the cats warm. In Leaf-bare though, all of the rocks were frozen and dangerously slippery, making it hard for StoneClan cats to get up and down the mountain and stay warm. Feathershimmer moved towards the camp entrance; a small rock tunnel that was well protected by brambles and thorns on the opposite end. Walls of stone surrounded the camp giving StoneClan their name. The rock walls were too high for any enemy cats to climb so the only way in and out of the camp was the tunnel. Two other warriors, Lightsnow and Jetstorm, joined Feathershimmer and the patrol left. Briarleaf turned to her apprentice, "Whatever happens today, promise me you'll try your best."

Hawkpaw nodded, determined to get his first day of apprenticeship without blunders. The sudden patter of paw steps made Hawkpaw sit straighter. From scent, he could tell that it was another apprentice, a young she-cat. He turned around to see Rainpaw. She had a grayish blue pelt and big round blue eyes that were innocent and kind. She was known to have a temper but was very compassionate at heart and could charm the wings off a sparrow. Her tail flicked back and forth in greeting and her blue fur was fluffed up from the cold. She pressed her side close to Hawkpaw to help the two warm up but Hawkpaw pulled away, astonished by her sudden action.

"Are you scared of me?" inquired the older apprentice.

"No!" Hawkpaw tried to sound fierce but only managed to sound frightened. Rainpaw giggled, but not in a mean way.

"I only bite my enemies," she bit her tongue to stop her from exploding in a burst of laughter. Hawkpaw spat, disgusted by her teasing and edged farther away from the pretty apprentice. Flattening his ears, he turned his back on her so he didn't have to hear her absurd snickering. How horrid was his first day going to be? A spotted tail brushed his shoulder and Briarleaf whispered, "Don't be mad at Rainpaw, she's flirting with you."

"Stupid she-cats!" Hawkpaw hissed.

"You'll learn to like them," Briarleaf insisted but Hawkpaw hardly heard her and focused his mind on the coming event. After waiting a while, three other apprentices had arrived, Phantompaw, Emberpaw, and Spottedpaw. How long was this going to take? Finally, a multitude of apprentices had gathered around Briarleaf and now they were waiting on Crimsonheart. A dark ginger tom with white paws squeezed through the tunnel entrance with a large hare in his mouth, followed by his buddy Nightcrow, who carried two scrawny squirrels in his jaws.

"Are the apprentices ready?" Crimsonheart asked his mate, rubbing his cheek against hers. Briarleaf purred which Hawkpaw took as a yes. The large scarlet warrior dropped his catch in the small fresh kill pile before leading all of the thirteen apprentices out of the camp. Hawkpaw squeezed into the tunnel, his brown tabby fur brushing the stony sides. He had never left the camp before. This was his first time. He could tell he was near the exit because a chilled breeze blew across his warm pelt making him shiver as it reached his skin. Feathershimmer was right; it would be freezing during the competition. Next obstacle was the thorn barrier. Hawkpaw squished his way through the sharp thorny branches until finally he made it to the other side. Rainpaw was the last one out and the rest of the apprentices were quite anxious to start their game.

"Alright, before we start, I need to explain the rules of the first event. It is a race. You are probably all thinking, well we know how to run so why are there rules? Well, if you want to run the fastest, there is a certain way to sprint across the forest. Some cats may take huge bounds that tire you quickly or others that take small steps very quickly. Both are time consuming and waste your energy. Try a small leap and when you land, propel forward so you have just enough strength to continue on. Keeping your tail out straight behind you keeps you balanced," Hawkpaw was listening intently as his mentor spoke, "Now for the race, the first cat to the edge of the MossClan border wins. Ready…set…go!"

Thirteen StoneClan apprentices shot off. Hawkpaw loved the feeling of his muscles rippling beneath his pelt and the cool winter air blowing through his fur. He pumped his legs faster, and he was gaining on Rainpaw who was right behind Spottedpaw. Spottedpaw had not listened to Briarleaf and her paws were taking too small of bounds too quickly. She was wearing out and Rainpaw soon passed her up. Hawkpaw noticed a fallen tree. He would have to leap for it. Propelling himself to an almost alarming rate he sped past Rainpaw and thrust his body so high over the log that it felt like he was flying. He heard gasps from apprentices behind him but had no idea what was so astonishing. Couldn't every cat jump that high? He felt his paws touch the ground and was ready to keep running when Rainpaw landed next to him. Her blue eyes bore into him but not menacingly, kindly and in utter awe. She sped away and Hawkpaw just stood there, forgetting that he existed as other apprentices ran past him. Remembering the race his paws began pounding again and soon he had caught up to Salmonpaw who appeared to be in third place. Wanting desperately to prove himself, Hawkpaw's muscles seemed fit to burst as he strained them to go faster. He was on Rainpaw's heels now but the border was in sight. Suddenly he tripped over a root and tumbled into a tree where he collapsed as the rest of the apprentices finished the race.

A blue muzzle nosed him and he looked up, still dazed from hitting the tree trunk.

"Hawkpaw, are you alright?" Rainpaw's voice was far off and she seemed to be fading. Then Briarleaf was there with Crimsonheart, calming the frightened apprentices. Struggling to his paws, Hawkpaw stood up shakily.

"Er, I'm alright Briarleaf," he said. Briarleaf spun around and ran towards him, followed closely by Rainpaw and another apprentice Emberpaw. Rainpaw licked his ear once but Emberpaw just sat on the edge of the scene, looking sad and pouty before turning her back and walking to sit by her fellow clan mates.

"Are you sure? You hit the tree pretty hard. Crimsonheart and I were following you apprentices when we saw what happened. You could've finished in second place but I'm afraid to say you came in last. Sorry to disappoint you Hawkpaw."

Hawkpaw shook his head, trying to get rid of the dizziness. He wasn't disappointed, only jealous that Rainpaw had won instead of him and that he made a huge blunder at the end. He grinned sheepishly at his mentor and tried to focus on the next challenge.

"Alright, if you're all ready, the next event. We are going to climb trees. The first cat to get to the top of that large oak over there with this feather in their mouth," Briarleaf waved a silver feather around, "will win the second round. Now this is your decision, do you want to do this event independently or in teams?"

All of the apprentices but one, Emberpaw, shouted teams and so it was decided. Crimsonheart split the apprentices into two teams. Rainpaw was captain of the other team and surprisingly, Crimsonheart decided that Hawkpaw should be the other captain. Now he was versus Rainpaw, the cat who had won the first event, and was obviously popular and well trained. What chance did Hawkpaw's team stand?

Briarleaf tucked the feather into the top branches of another tree and shouted, "Go!" Every apprentice but one shot away. Hawkpaw plopped down in the snow, watching with a grin on his face. Briarleaf knew what he was doing and didn't bother him. Cats were fighting right and left to get to the top of the tree. Rainpaw was almost there when an apprentice from Hawkpaw's team grabbed her and thrust her to the ground. Seeing his chance, Hawkpaw ran and made it to the top of the tree in one bound, grabbing the feather in his mouth and running along a broad tree limb. He leapt over to the giant oak tree and stood at the top, holding the feather in his jaws triumphantly. Rainpaw's ears flattened against her head. She hated losing more than anything. She wanted Hawkpaw to think she was cool and brave and strong but instead he had won. So now she had to admire his skills for his lack of training being it was his first day. She climbed up the tree, every paw step getting closer to her rival. Biting her lip, she held back her jealousy and congratulated him. Feeling sorry for what he had said earlier, Hawkpaw licked her ear and she glanced up into his storm cloud blue eyes, probing them to find out what he was feeling. No one noticed Emberpaw hissing and spitting on the ground below. What had made her so angry?

The two cats got down from the tree where Briarleaf was practically bursting out of her fur. Her apprentice had won! He had proved himself more than once today.

"We ought to be done for today," Crimsonheart put in. Now that the second event was over, Hawkpaw was beginning to feel the strain of his muscles and was becoming more and more weary. He hadn't noticed that the sun was hanging onto the edge of the horizon, just starting to fall. Crimsonheart led the apprentices, beginning their journey home. Rainpaw had her tail on Hawkpaw's shoulder until suddenly, enemy warriors burst out of the bushes. It was a FeatherClan hunting patrol.

"That's Cheeryheart, Sharpfang, and Fernstar," Rainpaw whispered.

"What are you doing on StoneClan territory?" Crimsonheart hissed.

"What are you doing on StoneClan territory?" Fernstar mimicked him, "Hunting, duh!"

"We do not cross your borders so why do you cross ours? Get off of our land or we will drive you off!" Briarleaf sounded stern instead of her normally sweet voice.

"Attack!" Fernstar yowled, enraged. The three warriors leapt at them, followed by Thistletail, Maskface, Raccoonpaw, and Larkpaw. They hadn't been there before. Fernstar leapt over Crimsonheart who had aimed for her and landed in front of Hawkpaw. Hawkpaw swiveled his head, but Rainpaw was gone, he was on his own. Fernstar reached out her claws and Hawkpaw ducked just in time, feeling air rush right above his ears. He rushed forward and hit the leader by surprise, throwing her to the ground. He heard the breath escape her lungs and the silver warrior was left gasping for air. He unsheathed his claws and raked them down her face, only making her angrier. She shoved him to the ground and was about to land a death blow. Her black claws hanging perilously above his head, Hawkpaw closed his eyes, preparing to feel pain and begin walking up to StarClan but nothing happened. Suddenly the weight lifted and Crimsonheart had his jaws in her scruff. He tossed the silver furred leader across the clearing and she called retreat. Her warriors backed away and fled into the woods. Crimsonheart rounded up the apprentices, blood trickling from his shoulder.

"Well, we have something to report to Ripplestar."


	3. Chapter 2: Scattered Feathers

**The first chapter was longer than I planned…but that's good! So, now I'm going to type the second chapter. At the end of the last chapter, the apprentices got attacked by FeatherClan. Now we'll find out what Ripplestar's reaction is. Sorry if the first chapter was boring but aren't all first chapters boring? Well, most first chapters? I'll try to make this one more exciting! P.S. I'd like some reviews! I just found a mistake in the allegiances, Frozenpaw is Silvershade's apprentice, not Redflame's. Redflame's apprentice should be Amberpaw- light ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes.**

Chapter 2: Scattered Feathers

Ripplestar's eyes widened as Crimsonheart told him what happened near the border. Suddenly, the leader's eyes blazed as he heard that Fernstar hadn't cared that she was trespassing.

"FeatherClan will pay for stealing fresh-kill and crossing the border!" he spat, "Gather a large patrol of good fighting warriors and we'll teach them a lesson!"

"Ripplestar, are you sure that's the best idea?" Crimsonheart inquired.

"Do you question orders from your leader?" Ripplestar hissed in the ginger warrior's face. Crimsonheart's ears flattened, "I just don't think you can stop them by fighting. Maybe try to reason with them first before attacking. Remember, sometimes it's better to follow the Warrior Code so that we set an example for cats less mature," Crimsonheart pointed out. Ripplestar looked like he wanted to claw Crimsonheart's face but with much difficulty held back his fiery temper.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do but if they won't listen then they'll learn their lesson!" Ripplestar's crazed yellow eyes waved wildly around as if he were already fighting. He hadn't been in a battle for a while because the clans were at peace. His claws ached to rip out some FeatherClan fur. When he spoke again, the gray tabby leader's voice was as cold as ice, "Still, gather a large patrol of cats in case FeatherClan don't cooperate and a fight starts."

Crimsonheart dipped his head and left the den still wondering, was Ripplestar truly meant to lead StoneClan? Even when Hollystar, the leader before him, had named a young Ripplestripe as her deputy the clan was surprised. Ripplestar had a horrible past that included murder, death, and betrayal. As a kit, he had always believed that his father was a great warrior and had died in battle when in reality; his father was a kittypet, enjoying a soft life in a two-leg prison. Ripplestar's mother had lied to him and one day when she was out hunting alone, a tragedy happened. A fat gray kittypet with a collar around his neck leapt out of the bushes to defend his territory and ended up killing her. Killed by her own mate, Ripplestar's mother was found and eventually her death was avenged and Ripplekit was left an orphan with no other family alive. He was brought up by Hollystar, who loved him like he was her own and cared for him until he could hunt and fight. Ripplestar had no brothers or sisters, that he knew of at least, for in a great battle with all of the clans fighting-StoneClan and MossClan versus FeatherClan and IceClan- Ripplestar had almost died with his head smashed against stone. He forgot everything and was confined to the medicine den for two moons where he slowly became insane and struggled to come out of it. After finding sanity again he participated in clan life once again, but he was never the same since. Cats were completely astonished when the wise Hollystar chose a half maniacal cat as her deputy, who not to mention was very young, only a couple of moons from apprenticeship and had never taken on an apprentice. Most thought he would die before leadership, since he was still struggling in a small depression but no, Ripplestripe finally became Ripplestar when Hollystar lost her last life. For ages the stories told by elders shamed the name of their leader and most warriors were reluctant to obey him. The Great Battle had been the last battle that Ripplestar had experienced which was probably good but his claws ached for a brawl. The two lives he had lost were not taken in a fight to defend his clan; one he lost when he got green cough horribly bad and the other when he was traveling with Fawnstep to speak to StarClan he got hit by a two-leg monster just outside of FeatherClan territory. Ripplestar thought it disgusting to lose lives when not for the sake of one's clan. He put his own spirits down even with the clan reassuring him the whole time. Crimsonheart knew that Ripplestar still felt like a failure and he hoped that his strong leader would soon snap out of his trance and serve his clan to the best of his ability because Crimsonheart believed he could. Crimsonheart knew that somewhere inside of his depressed leader was the power to set an example for his clan and lead them to be the greatest. The whole clan knew in fact, and they put all of their trust in Ripplestar in hopes that he would be revived to his normal self.

Nightcrow, Crimsonheart's friend was munching on a mouse when the ginger tom prodded his side. Explaining the dilemma, Crimsonheart asked the black tom to come along. Of course Nightcrow accepted and helped his buddy find other cats willing to come along. Briarleaf approached her mate and his buddy with an inquiring look. Before Crimsonheart could speak, she blurted out, "Let me guess, he wanted to attack but you convinced him otherwise?"

Crimsonheart sighed, "Exactly, are you coming with?"

"Of course bee brain, I don't want to miss out on any battles where I get to whoop some enemy butt!" she snorted, then more gently said, "I'll ask Feathershimmer for you."

Finding her way into the warrior's den, Briarleaf found her silver tabby friend conversing with Jaggedshadow, a black and red tom cat.

"Ripplestar needs good fighting cats to come with him to question FeatherClan. You up for it Feathershimmer?" Briarleaf asked.

"What? You expect me to get involved in one of Crazy Cat's silly games? Count me out! I've had enough of him. I mean seriously, he's still insane and someone else should be the leader while he recovers. Believe me, all nine of his lives will be wasted by the time we convince him it's alright if he doesn't die in battle!" Feathershimmer spat.

She would have said more but while the screeching she-cat gasped for breath Briarleaf budded in, "You shouldn't talk about your leader that way. Crimsonheart convinced him to talk to FeatherClan first."

"She'll go," Jaggedshadow vouched for his mate, "Me too."

"You little rogue!" Feathershimmer playfully cuffed his ear with sheathed claws.

Jaggedshadow grinned at her showing his fangs and showing off for his she-cat. Growling, she shoved him over and rolled her eyes, sighing to Briarleaf, "Guys are so stupid."

"No duh," Briarleaf replied with a laugh. She met up with her own mate on the way out. Waiting at the camp entrance was a multitude of cats, waiting for their leader. Even Hawkpaw had been allowed to go. The four cats jumped down from the warrior's den and went to join them just as Ripplestar left his den. The tabby leader nodded his approval to Crimsonheart. He led the large patrol out of camp and into the woods at a quick pace towards FeatherClan territory. Briarleaf noticed that Ripplestar almost seemed eager or at least hopeful for a battle.

Hawkpaw's POV

I was totally surprised when Crimsonheart asked if I wanted to go with Ripplestar into a possible battle. How exciting. No matter what happens tonight, I'm going to try my best. I will be the greatest warrior the forest has ever seen!

Narrator's POV

Snow crunched beneath the paws of many cats as their leader led them over the scent border. Hawkpaw followed his mentor, sneaking along like the rest when he was suddenly prodded in the side by Rainpaw. Whipping around on her she gasped and backed away for a blaze of lightning hot anger swept through his storm cloud blue eyes.

"What do you want?" he hissed. Her paws shifted uncomfortably beneath her and finally deciding that she didn't wish to share anything with him she smiled and then bounded away completely embarrassed.

A loud hiss echoed through the night, "Why are you here Ripplestar? To challenge FeatherClan with idle threats and then be defeated and driven back to your territory while we grow fat off your prey?" Fernstar's silver pelt could only just be seen from behind the throng of cats.

"We are here to ask you, why did you steal prey from StoneClan?" Ripplestar's voice was full of rage and Hawkpaw could tell that his temper was fit to burst already.

"I felt like it, and at the last Gathering, you know that I demanded hunting rights from every clan and everyone denied me access and so it has come to this. I'm sure you look at me and say well it's obvious that you aren't starving and the warriors I have with me aren't either. Well, we have many kits that have been born in leaf fall and in leaf bare. Plus there are many more on the way, three more queens are pregnant and are coming close to kitting. We need food for them because the queens are running out of milk for their kits," Fernstar explained coolly, a hint of a snarl in her voice.

"Aren't you supposed to feed the queens and elders first?" Ripplestar shot back.

"Yes but you see since FeatherClan's territory is more open and there are little trees or bushes we rely more on prey than herbs which rest just across the border to feed our queens and of late we are running short," Fernstar replied. Now it was obvious. She had either a very good reason for stealing prey or it was a scam and she had planned what to say.

"If FeatherClan are in need of herbs then they are able to cross the border to get some. I will allow this to any clan because without herbs and medicines innocent lives will fade but prey is different. The only time that I will offer prey is when a whole clan is starving, sick, and hanging on the edge of survival. Do not steal prey or next time, you won't escape with only a couple of scratches. One of my warriors tells me that you were defeated by an apprentice that got a little help from a warrior. StoneClan can do much better than that. If you keep this up, some lives may be taken, it is your job to spare them. Do not force us to fight you."

"This cat knows not what he says! He is willing to let harmless kits die so that he can keep his fat gut full to the brim! Attack!" Fernstar screeched. A frenzied mob of FeatherClan warriors launched attack on StoneClan. Ripplestar quickly threw himself at Fernstar and Hawkpaw watched, in the seconds before an enemy warrior grabbed him. It was like watching fire battle with ice. Fire melted ice, but water doused fire. Ripplestar knocked the silver she-cat off of her feet and was clawing her exposed belly when Fernstar pushed him off and the two mighty leaders battled, throwing well aimed blows and dodging attacks from the other.

Then a ginger body blocked Hawkpaw's view. Rainpaw had mentioned this cat at the border battle. Her name was Cheeryheart. She sure didn't look to cheery at the moment with her blazing blue eyes and sharp claws unsheathed. Hawkpaw swiped a paw at her and felt his claws hit her cheek. He raked them down and saw the fury on the pretty she-cat's face. She lunged at him and he almost dodged but she was very fast and felt her claws in his shoulders. Hawkpaw panicked before thinking of a way to shake her off. He hated to do this but rolled over and squished the warrior beneath him who let go in an instant. Then horror struck him. Fernstar had escaped Ripplestar and was gazing down at Hawkpaw with hatred filled green eyes.

"You made a fool of me apprentice," she growled, "I won't let that happen again!"

Her claws had raked across his stomach in a flash and he shrieked in pain. Blood began to ooze from the deep wound and Fernstar walked away. Cheeryheart had successfully escaped him and was gone from sight. Hawkpaw curled up, wincing at the gigantic injury that had been inflicted. The last thing he saw was Emberpaw's smoldering amber eyes peering into his own. Then the world disappeared and Hawkpaw went unconscious.


	4. Chapter 3: Frozen

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while, my Grandpa has been in and out of the hospital lately and I am really scared for him. He probably won't last much longer and I'll miss him when he's gone.**

**Well, while Hawkpaw is unconscious, we are going to meet a new character or four. There are two main characters that the story's focus is set on, one is of course Hawkpaw of StoneClan and the other is Frozenpaw of IceClan. I mentioned her on my profile. Frozenpaw has many friends, though she isn't popular. Being one tough she-cat, other apprentices may say that her friends are just there so they don't get their ears clawed off; but Frozenpaw puts complete trust in her friends. The thing she seeks is popularity and power, a higher rank in the clan rather than being one ragged furred sharp tempered she-cat apprentice. She feels completely ignored by the clan except for her three friends Amberpaw, Daisypaw, and Shadowpaw. Now with chapter 3 we will witness a day in the life of Frozenpaw and her fiery attitude.**

Chapter 3: Frozen

Her eyes were like a blue flame, burning with hatred and ferocity. Her pelt was like shards of ice, ragged and pure white. Her attitude was poisonous, like an adder bite. Her name described her heart, frozen.

Most feared her but she had a few close friends; the medicine cat apprentice and two others that shared the apprentice's den with her. The popular ones taunted her and she wouldn't stand it, when she was leader. Yes, it seemed so far away, but she wanted leadership. What she wanted, she would get, no doubt about it, unless…someone wanted their eyes ripped out and their ears shredded!

Frozenpaw's lithe white body crept over her buddy Shadowpaw and exited the woven reed cave den. It was beautiful; the light green and golden stalks of water grass hanging high over head, woven in an intricate pattern by her ancestors so that it sheltered the young cats of IceClan, apprentices from rain and snow. She shivered as a cold burst of air ran through her soft white fur.

"Good morning Icepaw, or is it Frozenpaw?" a deep, wise, yet confused voice made Frozenpaw turn her head.

"Frozenpaw sir," she said, dipping her muzzle respectfully towards her leader. Cometstar's dark ginger pelt was clearly visible in the bright blanket of snow. He was an older leader, the oldest of the four clans right now and had no mate since his had died. Even though Frozenpaw did not care for some of her other clan mates she respected Cometstar because of his high rank. He would be the one to decide who became the next deputy. She hoped to get on his good side so maybe, once Redflame, whom she hated, died, she would be chosen as deputy. Her hopes were high, for right now Redflame was in the medicine den with green cough and still wasn't recovering. Frozenpaw despised him with all her might. Once, the young warrior had been like a father to her but when Cometstar's deputy died, he was chosen and now Frozenpaw seethed at his name. He didn't deserve the attention from the clan. She should be looked up to rather than a pitiful warrior. She didn't know how silly her thoughts were. Of course, Redflame was a pitiful warrior that could singlehandedly take down a cat twice his size, was skilled in hunting and fighting, and was a monster compared to the small Frozenpaw who now pouted that he was better than her. Then she remembered her leader standing next to her as he said:

"Would you like to come hunting with me Ice-Frozenpaw?"

There was a reason that he kept calling her Icepaw. His mate had looked almost exactly like Frozenpaw, and Cometstar's late she-cat was in fact her grandmother. Icefrost was most beloved by the leader and as a young warrior had given birth to Silverkit, Frozenpaw's mother and mentor and another named Maroonkit, a dark ginger she-cat that looked exactly like her father. One lonely New Leaf day, Maroonkit had been stolen. No cat knows who or what took Silvershade's scarlet sister but she was never seen again. That meant that Cometstar was Frozenpaw's grandfather. He was known for a lot of things. For one, Cometstar was intelligent, he wanted all of the clans to join together so that survival would be easier but it only caused battles. When she became leader, the clans would be forced to bow down to her. By that time, FeatherClan's brat of a leader Fernstar would be ancient and the other two would be middle-aged and old. It would all be good.

Snapping back to reality, Frozenpaw replied, "Yes Cometstar. How's Redflame?" Her voice was icy when she inquired about the current deputy but Cometstar seemed to ignore it.

"Soon he will be better; Basilwing and Daisypaw, both say he is well on his way to recovery. May StarClan light his path and not take him too early. He still has a few good young ages left on him before he becomes a senior warrior," said the leader in his bass voice. Frozenpaw almost cussed! She had hoped that her former friend would just pad on up to StarClan and Cometstar would give her a warrior name and deputyship. She was at least three quarters done with her training and well on the way to being a skilled warrior.

"Something wrong Ice-Frozenpaw?" Cometstar tilted his head, a gleam in his amber eyes.

"Yes, I'm anxious to get my warrior name!" she partially lied. It wasn't the whole truth.

"I know there's more to it than that Frozenpaw. Not even in my old age is it hard to tell when part of the truth is left out," Cometstar said, his voice calm, "By the way, did you know that it's not good to lie to your leader?"

Frozenpaw let out a ragged sigh, "I'm sorry Cometstar. I'm just really looking forward to becoming the next deputy and then leader of IceClan. I want it really bad!"

"There is no guarantee that I would choose you even if you were a warrior. StarClan may have something else planned for you," Cometstar told her.

"Like what?" for once the bossy apprentice's voice was curious. She was positive that there were no other good options at least.

Cometstar scanned her for a minute before replying, "You are a well built she-cat. You would give birth to beautiful kits. Just like Icefrost and Silvershade. You and Amberpaw are both very pretty and share a great bond. I also know that there is someone looking out for you, say, a secret admirer."

"Who?" she asked, a little disgusted at the first part of what her leader had said.

"You'll know soon enough. Now let's get going before we wake up the whole clan with our conversation. Besides, it's up to you to accept this cat, you decide if you like him back."

_Him? A tom liked her?_ Still curious, she eagerly followed Cometstar and did decide on one thing. She was going to try to weasel out some names.

As the two walked, one a sharp furred white she-cat who's pelt resembled ice with narrowed blue eyes and a hunched over noble leader with a ginger pelt and wise amber eyes, they looked similar. Seeing past Cometstar's gray muzzle and Frozenpaw's tiny size, their bodies were the same shape; lithe and strong. Their steady gait was exactly the same, their faces were somewhat angular, and their eyes both slanted up slightly. Finally, the two stopped at the sheer ridge on the shore of a small pond. Half way across the frozen pool was a water vole, barely noticeable behind a bed of reeds. Frozenpaw crouched down and crawled over the edge of the cliff and started climbing down. Then, a single white paw touched the ice. It was smooth and slippery, and cold with a thin layer of snow over it. Frozenpaw continued stalking the prey. IceClan needed food in Leaf Bare and this vole was about to be added to the pile. She was merely a fox length away from a scrumptious dinner when the ice cracked beneath her heavy weight. There was no way to get back and Cometstar stared at her from atop the ridge-line looking horror stricken. Then Frozenpaw was plunged into the pond.

Frozenpaw's POV

Salty water streamed down my nose and throat and I gasped for air…nothing. Bubbles were sent up as the last bit of oxygen left my lungs and I struggled to hold on. The pond is freezing of course since it is Leaf Bare. My paws churned relentlessly in the murky water and my tail kicked up dirt, sand, and dead pond plants as I thrashed helplessly. Suddenly I felt my body start to float to the surface and _clunk _I hit my head on the serrated edge of the sheet of ice. It left a deep jagged cut behind my left ear. Red water swirled around me and I was starting to lose it when jaws met in my scruff. A black muzzle started hauling me out of the freezing pond but just as I was about to step out onto the still frozen ice, that ice broke and it continued all the way back to the shore. Shadowpaw dragged me through the ice shards and I felt the shards cutting into me at times. Finally I was on firm ground.

I looked up into Shadowpaw's yellow eyes. He smiled weakly even though he was drenched and exhausted. I reached up and licked his cheek in appreciation for right now I was too weak to talk. He nodded and gently laid my head down on the snow. I felt my fur beginning to freeze. I bet I really looked like an icicle now, well, more like a cat-cicle. Shadowpaw rested beside me and lapped the chunks of ice out of my quickly freezing fur. Then he inspected my wounds; I had the cut just behind my left ear, a long jagged scratch down my right hind leg, my left and right front paw pads were cracked and bleeding ,and there was a chunk of ice buried in my right shoulder. I was losing blood fast and the scratches felt raw with the cold air burning them as it blew through my ragged fur. I hadn't noticed Cometstar until then.

He was standing over me with the water vole in his jaws.

"When you fell into the ice, you drowned this little fellow too. I picked him up out of the water when you got pulled in by this brave young apprentice here. What's you name lad? Is it Darkpaw or Shadowpaw? I'm always getting confused."

"Sh-sh-shadowpaw sir," he said with chattering teeth.

"Well let's get you two back to camp right this instant," Cometstar announced oddly. Shadowpaw laughed but was cut off by a sneeze. He helped me to my paws and then we were all limping home.

Narrator's POV

A trail of scarlet snow revealed a passage to the heart of IceClan. Frozenpaw rested her head in the medicine den. Basilwing was pressing half-frozen marigold poultice into her wounds. She wouldn't be able to walk for three days the medicine cat had said but Frozenpaw would eventually convince her otherwise. Shadowpaw was asleep beside her. He had a small cold but it wasn't bad at all and he just had to be cautious. Daisypaw, Frozenpaw and Shadowpaw's friend, was the medicine cat apprentice and was always asking for help collecting herbs. At first Frozenpaw had been disgusted by the sight of Daisypaw; the tan she-cat was wimpy and cowardly and could never be a true warrior if she tried. Her fur was still kitten-soft and her green eyes were round and cheerful. Amberpaw, Frozenpaw's sister had taught Daisypaw and Frozenpaw to be friends. Amberpaw was one of the more popular cats but was never mean to her sister. Puddlepaw, Shellpaw, Shimmerpaw, and Coralpaw had all of the toms wrapped around their paw but just about every cat liked Amberpaw. Amberpaw was so sweet and caring and even though she didn't care for toms Frozenpaw knew that Mudpaw really liked her.

"Cometstar said there's a Gathering in one week. Are you gonna be out of the medicine den by then baby Frozenpaw," Puddlepaw sneered as she came in to boast, "Cometstar also says that I get to go."

"Oh go drown yourself in the pond you mouse-brain!" Frozenpaw hissed back.

"That reminds me of someone I know," Puddlepaw tilted her head sideways to mock the white apprentice, "Oh yes, it was you!"

"I'm gonna make you wish you hadn't said that!" Frozenpaw snarled, leaping to her bloodied paws and ignoring the sting that followed. Her slanted blue eyes narrowed to tiny slits of hatred and black shining claws were unsheathed like daggers. Frozenpaw's black claws pierced the tortoiseshell cheek of Puddlepaw who spat blood.

"Stop!" Daisypaw yelled, appearing around the corner of the water reed den.

"I'm telling Cometstar," Puddlepaw pouted, her lower lip jutting out dramatically.

"Go chase your tail little kitty," Frozenpaw put in, adding insult to injury. Shadowpaw bit his tongue as so not to burst out with laughter. Puddlepaw was such a brat.

"I wish she'd stop vexing me. Someday it won't just be some wimpy scars across her cheek!" Frozenpaw muttered angrily. Shadowpaw placed his tail on her back to calm her. He had been jerked to full wakefulness once the scuffle had started.

Meanwhile, Puddlepaw was tattling to Cometstar and stretching the truth a little bit.

"Frozenpaw called me a piece of fox-dung and then she bit my shoulder and scratched my face. See these really deep wounds? She did that to me!" Puddlepaw whined.

"I wonder why she would do that. I'm sure she had a very good reason. Did you, maybe, deserve it Puddlepaw?" Cometstar asked, mildly taunting the dramatic apprentice. Rebellion was painted across the young tortoiseshell's face and she closed her wide jaws in humiliation. Just to have a little bit more fun Cometstar added, "That's right! Go chase your tail Puddlepaw!"

Frozenpaw and Shadowpaw both giggled.


	5. Chapter 4:The Gathering

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I'm working on a movie preview for this story, a multiple one-shot fanfic for all of the allegiances in this story, and my Grandpa passed on. All of my stories are dedicated to him. So…you have now met Frozenpaw and Cometstar and Shadowpaw and Puddlepaw. Yeah, Frozenpaw is kind of crazy like me XD. Some person sent that they liked Shadowpaw but not Frozenpaw and BTW where are my asked for reviews? I need reviews to live people. So send me some!**

**I plan to make this chapter sort of long, alternating from StoneClan to IceClan at some point, and yes, a Gathering is going to take place. Sort of a filler chapter but the next chapter is going to be good. Sneak peek into the future: next chapter plays a large part in Hawkpaw's "normal" apprentice life!**

Chapter 4: The Gathering

Dark, storm-cloud blue eyes peered open into smoldering amber ones. The ginger tail of Emberpaw waved back and forth, waiting for her fellow apprentice to fully come too. Hawkpaw recognized the medicine den. His stomach and head throbbed and his brain couldn't recall what had happened. As if in reply the medicine cat, Fawnstep, said, "A major wound was inflicted to your stomach at the border battle. Eventually FeatherClan won."

"What?" his jaws gaped, "but we had tons of warriors there, how did we lose?"

"Cheeryheart ran back to the FeatherClan camp and called a fresh wave of warriors. I swear the whole of FeatherClan was fighting. I noticed Ripplestar fighting an elder," Fawnstep gasped out quickly. Hawkpaw was there now. His assumption of the whole ordeal was that FeatherClan had purposely stolen prey to provoke StoneClan knowing that Ripplestar would want to fight. The question was: why? Hawkpaw tried to stand up but Fawnstep gently pushed him back down, giving him a stern warning, "  
You must rest."

Hawkpaw glared angrily back at her and forcefully got to his paws, wincing at the throbbing pain that emanated from the large gash in his underbelly. He limped out shoving around Fawnstep who hissed in frustration at his insolence. Hawkpaw wanted to visit the queens and their kits; they were always so cute to watch. He first had to climb through the protective nursery wall. The wall was made of brambles and thorns to keep intruders out. He shoved his way through to confront a scene of crowded she-cats either pregnant or playing with their kits. The kits were sitting in front of a black she-cat with white paws and bright green eyes. This was Ripplestar's mate: Cricketsong. She was telling a story.

"So this mystery cat, while he was walking through the woods he met a Magic One."

Before she could continue a dark gray kit with a white spotted back and the same colored eyes as Hawkpaw inquired in a tiny kit voice, "What is a Magic One?"

"A Magic One, hmm, well you should ask the elders, I'm sure Beetlefur knows. She has seen more seasons than all of the queens put together. From what I've heard, a Magic One is well a magic creature that has the magic to grant any cat powers, but you have to be chosen by StarClan to get these powers."

This caused a riot amongst the kits who shouted, "I bet I'll get magical powers from a Magic One!" or, "No you won't, I am stronger than you so I get the magic powers!"

Cricketsong swept her black tail in between two tussling kits to the break them apart. She winked an eye at Hawkpaw and whispered for now the crowd of kits had become silent, "Only the bravest, kindest, most loyal warriors are chosen by StarClan to meet a Magic One. So you should all be good and let poor Crystalrose have a break. She will soon give birth and you will have new playmates."

Of course Magic Ones were just imaginary things but for some reason Hawkpaw believed the queen's fantasy story. It sounded so honest as if a Magic One really could exist. Hawkpaw would ask Beetlefur more about it later…or right now, since he had nothing better to do. He squeezed his tabby body out of the den and ran across the camp to a large cave, grabbing a plump mouse from the fresh-kill pile on his way. At the entrance was a bed of moss that grew in a thick abundant pile when it rained. This was where the clan gathered bedding and it also led to the elder's den. Sitting inside the cave, lying on beds of moss and feathers were five old ragged cats, conversing and telling stories that were made up half the time. The only of the five forms that did not stir was one light ginger she-cat with a dull matted pelt, ripped ears, a half tail, and only a single good eye. Her face and body were scarred from her shredded ears to the snapped off tip of her tail. Her single green eye gazed around the den to finally rest on Hawkpaw. This was Beetlefur; she was the oldest cat in StoneClan. As was obvious, she had seen many a battle in her golden days and had been a fierce warrior.

"Hello Beetlefur," Hawkpaw greeted. The old she-cat swiveled her ripped ginger ears in his direction and an old raspy voice echoed from her lips, "Did you bring me a piece of prey?"

"Yes," Hawkpaw dipped his head and dropped the mouse at her paws. She began gulping it down and Hawkpaw sat, waiting patiently. Finally she grunted out a question, "What do you want apprentice?"

"Do you know anything about Magic Ones Beetlefur? I overheard Cricketsong talking to the kits about a Magic One; can you tell me anything more about them?"

Beetlefur let out a throaty purr of laughter, "You seriously believed a kit's tale? Ha ha ha! If you wish, I'll tell you what I know."

Hawkpaw felt hurt; of course it was a kit's tale but it was an interesting one. It shouldn't matter if he wanted to hear more about it or not. He had nothing better to do anyways.

Beetlefur began her story, "Hmm, a Magic One, well when I was a kit, my mother told me about creatures, not all cats mind you, that possessed magical powers. It sounds quite silly talking about it to an apprentice, but whatever. It was said that StarClan had created these critters, formed them from Star Teardrops; magic pieces of metal from a blue star, and sent them down to Earth amongst us. They could walk and talk just the same as anyone but they possessed powers from the Star Teardrop. Originally they were called Teardrop Warriors, and then as it seemed that none really existed, they were called just Magic Ones. StarClan told them to form a sort of their own clan or tribe maybe, called StarFire. Every single Teardrop Warrior met up in a single spot where it was decided that since they did not have the power to live forever that from the Star Teardrop they must pass on their skills to other animals in order to keep their own sort of race alive. They spread out across the universe, climbing to the tops of mountains, living at the bottoms of great lakes called oceans, and even living in far off communities of stars, or galaxies. Their skills were passed on as they had decided to only very deserving animals until one day, a single Teardrop Warrior, fell ill, and from there, the legendary creatures fell downhill. The magic from the Star Teardrop was fading and StarFire was weakening. Everyone's powers were wearing thin until StarFire was diminished to a very small size. The only reason that these make believe warriors did not completely die out was because of one, a hawk named Zahraer. He spoke to StarClan and begged them to spare the Teardrop Warriors, even if he was forced to live forever to hold up the blue star in which the Star Teardrop was formed. StarClan had mercy on StarFire that night, but not on Zahraer, he took up his post caring for the blue star so that others would not die. You see, when a Magic One's powers died, so did that creature die, but they were not sent to StarClan. Dead warriors were sent to the Place of Shadows, no, not the Dark Forest or the Place of No Stars, the Place of Shadows. Teardrop Warriors lived a glorious life but in death there was no comfort. The Place of Shadows was only darkness; there were no nests of moss and feathers, or food, or water, only well, shadows. Only Magic Ones were confined there too. Zahraer could not send others to this place so he took it upon himself to make sure that no others died."

A pair of storm cloud blue eyes were as wide as full moons. Hawkpaw whispered softly, "I thought you said that none of the Teardrop Warriors could live forever anyways so how could Zahraer stop them from going to the Place of Shadows?"

"Silly me," Beetlefur sighed, "If a Magic One just plain died but their magic was still alive they went to StarClan, but if the reason they died was because their magic had died they went to the Place of Shadows. From what I know, why that happened is because if they had no magic, they could not support themselves to make it to StarClan. They had no strength left so their spirits settled into the Place of Shadows."

"That's so sad," Hawkpaw muttered quietly, "Thank you Beetlefur."

"You're welcome apprentice. I haven't told that story in forever. You've just made me remember how wonderful it is," Beetlefur sighed before clearing her throat and resting her scarred ginger head into her paws and falling asleep.

"She's right, what an amazing tale," Deadflower exclaimed from her nest. Hawkpaw turned to see that all of the elders, Deadflower, Smallwhisker, White-eye, and Shreddedpelt, had all listened in. Shreddedpelt smiled kindly at him and White-eye, though blind seemed to stare straight at him; Smallwhisker's black and white tail was flicking back and forth above his head. Hawkpaw dipped his tabby head respectfully towards the elders before leaving the den and running into Rainpaw who was bringing the elderly cats fresh-kill.

"I brought some for Beetlefur already," Hawkpaw told her and through a mouthful of a four plump mice and a rabbit the she-cat apprentice replied, "Gud, we cun shawe the wabbit aftah Ah bwing dis to dem." She flashed him an award-winning grin and walked on before appearing moments later with the rabbit in her jaws. Just to tease her Hawkpaw said, "What was that you said? I couldn't understand you."

Rainpaw cuffed his ear lightly before dropping the rabbit at his paws and motioning for him to dig in. He gulped down a mouthful and shared the meal with his friend, never noticing two smoldering amber eyed glaring at him from across the camp.

"It's time you took the full apprentice initiation. Meet me tonight just outside the camp entrance. I'll let the others know and make sure that no other cat sees you or else we'll be dead. This is a tradition that Phantompaw started and is been going on for quite some time now. Adios! See you tonight, and don't tell anyone!" was Rainpaw's stern warning as she ran off leaving the half eaten rabbit behind.

-IceClan-

Frozenpaw waited impatiently for Basilwing to dress her wounds. The medicine cat wrapped the cuts in cobwebs and rubbed stinging marigold poultice deep into the scratches. The white she-cat did not cry out as the juice stung her injuries. She just gazed past at the rising moon, faintly visible in the red and violet dusk sky. A single star of Silverpelt twinkled back at her, very bright although night had not yet fallen.

_That's my star _she thought, _it is a sign from StarClan that I will become leader and take the name of Frozen-star. I am important._

Shadowpaw licked her ear. Frozenpaw, the tough and burly she-cat looked lovely with her white fur tinged scarlet and amethyst under the setting sun. Her icy blue eyes were staring at a point far off, and for once were calm and beautiful. A dark ginger tom diverted Frozenpaw's blue gaze from the star and she turned to see her leader his fur such a dark red it looked like blood. He lifted his marvelous head to gaze upon the star which vanished all of a sudden under his piercing amber eyes. At this, he looked troubled and stared down, his eyes wide.

"A prophecy from StarClan," he whispered just loud enough for Frozenpaw to hear, "They have told me of my death."

Frozenpaw's ears flicked toward him, astounded. _Was Cometstar really going to die? Hurry! Make me a warrior! Give me an apprentice! Appoint me as your deputy!_ Frozenpaw's eyes crazed over again and wild thoughts blazed through her mind like a forest fire. Then her leader spoke again, "Frozenpaw, you and Shadowpaw may go to the Gathering. It is in six days."

As Cometstar walked away, Frozenpaw felt something soft brush her shoulder. She jerked her head around to notice Shadowpaw's black tail resting on her shoulder. He brushed his ebony body closer to hers and lapped her cheek gently. Warmth emanated from the tom beside her and Frozenpaw started to drift off, Shadowpaw's steady heartbeat lulling her to sleep.

"_Frozenpaw!"_

"_Frozenpaw, wake up!" a voice called. Two slanted icy blue eyes peered open. She must have been dreaming. In front of her was a silvery white cat with stars in her fur. Yellow eyes gazed back at her._

"_Frozenpaw, you must stop wanting! It will kill you Frozenpaw! You are chosen by StarClan! Stop your ambitions!" the cat told her, though its voice seemed far away._

"_Don't tell me what to do!" Frozenpaw spat back._

_The silver cat slowly morphed into Shadowpaw, his yellow eyes sad. He whispered softly to her, agony filling his voice, "I love you Frozenpaw. Don't leave me! I love you!"_

-StoneClan-

Hawkpaw lay on his side. Fawnstep had allowed Rainpaw to dress the wound in his stomach and he was waiting for her to finish. He could tell she was concentrating hard. Her eyes stayed on the spot she was fixing and her small pink tongue dangled out of the corner of her mouth.

"I didn't know you were the medicine cat," Hawkpaw teased. She looked up, into his eyes. Time seemed to pause for a second as her crystal pool blue eyes gazed into his storm cloud ones. She shook her head and went back to work. Finally she sat up straight, her eyes glinting with triumph.

"You'll be better in no time," she mewed happily. Then she got up and started to leave.

"Wait!" Hawkpaw spoke the word on accident. He really didn't want her to leave. She was so nice to him all the time and she didn't need to be. She looked back at him and he grinned, quite embarrassed. He quickly thought of an excuse.

"You forgot…uh, you forgot to bring the extra supplies back to Fawnstep…uhuh…that's what you did."

"Are you sure that's all?" she flirted with him, "You don't want me to stay here with you until your 'initiation'?"

"Uh…that would be…nice?" he stammered back. Thinking no further, she leapt back over to his side and plopped down next to him. They never noticed the ginger tail of Emberpaw disappearing angrily into the apprentice's den. Finally working up the courage, Hawkpaw asked, "Rainpaw, will you be my best friend?"

"You didn't need to ask me Hawkpaw. I thought we already were best friends," she meowed, her bright blue eyes cheerful. This made Hawkpaw quite happy. Then a dark golden warrior entered the medicine den. Rainpaw sighed, knowing what was coming.

"Rainpaw, what happened to the dusk patrol? You were supposed to come with me, Graythorn, Ashtail, and Salmonpaw. You can't let a retarded tom get in the way of your training!" he hissed.

"He may be a tom, but he is not retarded!" Rainpaw snapped, "Hawkpaw is my best friend and your opinion of him doesn't matter to anyone!"

"Go on Rainpaw, I'll be fine alone," Hawkpaw told her. She turned to him, her sapphire eyes distressed. Her mentor, Goldenstorm, was scuffling his paws in rage across the floor of the den.

"So much for hanging out with you Hawkpaw. See you later…I guess. I swear, Goldenstorm has ants in his ears sometimes. I'd like to give him a good hefty blow in the face and stuff his whiskers down his throat," she spat, grinning at her rude comment. It made her friend giggle too. Unfortunately, Goldenstorm had sharp hearing and grabbed his apprentice by the ear and started tugging her out of the den. Hawkpaw bit his tongue to stop from exploding in uproarious laughter.

After he had calmed down he tucked his muzzle under his tail and relaxed in the soft den made of moss and feathers.

Hawkpaw's POV

A single sharp claw prodded my shoulder and I opened my eyes. Rainpaw was standing over me. It was pitch black outside, obviously nighttime. A small chilly breeze crept through my fur. It was time to go to the 'initiation' as she called it. I wonder what it is.

We crept quietly across camp past all of the dens hoping that no cat had woken up. Even though we could not hear our paw steps, our hearts both seemed to beat so loudly that the whole clan would awaken to the sound. Even through the shadows of night, we could see our breath; a small silvery fog that our mouths emitted every time we let out a steady breath. The cold felt good on my injury, you know the more I think about it, I should be dead by now, I mean, the wound was long and deep, very fatal to a cat that was weak. I am only an apprentice.

Just outside the camp waited all of the apprentices except for Ivorypaw who was the medicine cat. They all seemed excited. The oldest apprentice, Phantompaw, greeted Rainpaw and I as we came out.

"Welcome fellow Hawkpaw. Tonight is your apprentice initiation. These initiations are very important if you want to be accepted as an apprentice, not among the warriors, among us. You must prove to us tonight that you are a willing and loyal cat of StoneClan by performing…

Rainpaw whispered in my ear, "Now Phantompaw will tell you what you need to do for your initiation. If you fail, there is no reward, but if you succeed, every apprentice will look up to you. Respond with 'I willingly take up this duty to prove myself to you'."

Phantompaw spoke again, "Every cat knows, from the oldest elder to the youngest kit, that FeatherClan has stolen prey and provoked StoneClan into a fight. Your duty is to take up the position of spy and travel into FeatherClan territory. In order to succeed in this task, you must not be caught by a patrol and gather at least one useful fact from your mission."

My eyes grew wider. I really had to go into another clan's territory and spy in order to be accepted by other apprentices? It sounded really fun but what would happen if I got in trouble? Rainpaw nudged me. Well, maybe I would me more respected. Maybe Rainpaw would like me better. My voice rang out strong and clear but not too loud as I purred, "I willingly take up this duty to prove myself to you."

Rainpaw nodded satisfaction and Phantompaw ordered, "Good! Now be off! Rainpaw and I will be waiting by the border for your return."

Rainpaw decided to travel with me. The snow had drifted up around the camp entrance so I had to leap through it until I only sank in up to my ankles. The wind was getting stronger and it buffeted our fur until we were pressed against each other in an attempt to stay warm. Finally we reached the FeatherClan border. The woodland stopped abruptly and the ground was open and hilly. Very few trees were scattered around this territory. Snow was thick on the ground. I turned to whisper a goodbye to Rainpaw.

"What was your mission?" I inquired.

"I had to climb to the top of the tallest tree on our land and catch a bird," she said.

"Did you succeed?"

"Yes," was all she said before I began my mission.

I crossed the scent marks and walked up the first hill. I was scared but determined to prove myself to the others…especially Rainpaw. She seemed to be a very skilled apprentice and I want her to see that I'm just as good if not better. Most of the snow at the top of the hill had slid down so the going was easier. On top I could see most of the land, my storm cloud blue eyes skimming the horizon even through the dark of night. Then I noticed a tiny indent in a far off hill. It had to be the FeatherClan camp! I bounded down the hill into a very deep pile of snow. It was up past my belly fur, and cold against the quickly healing wound that had been dealt to me by the leader of FeatherClan herself. Five long minutes later found me on the last hill to the camp. I slipped a peek over the top. Across the way I could make out the fierce layer of wilted brambles and thorns and the guard's ginger fur blowing towards him. Good, FeatherClan wouldn't smell me as I snuck up. The only problem was: the guard was Cheeryheart. In other words, trouble awaited.

Narrator's POV

The wind tossed snow into the brown tabby face of Hawkpaw. He had noticed a bush alongside the camp entrance if only he could sneak past Cheeryheart. Then he hatched a plan. It was a ridiculous one and involved becoming very cold. The snow was deep enough to create a tunnel. He judged the distance to the FeatherClan camp. It was about four fox lengths, a good deal of cold snow down his fur.

Finally deciding that it was his only hope of succeeding, Hawkpaw submerged himself beneath the thick blanket of snow. The cold immediately flooded through his fur and pricked his skin. He crept for what seemed like ages, hoping that he was invisible beneath the snow. A hard clunk on his head old him that he had run into the hill. He popped his head out and snuck into the silvery green brush. Luckily Cheeryheart hadn't spotted him. Suddenly, the ginger warrior's ears pricked. Hawkpaw froze and held his breath. Cheeryheart began walking his way. Hawkpaw backed up until he tumbled into a cave. It was an emergency exit especially built for FeatherClan that led to the heart of their camp. He followed it down, keeping low and making sure that his paws didn't make any noise. Here there was no snow and the inside of the hill cave was pleasantly warm.

Suddenly, voices reached Hawkpaw's ears. It was Fernstar speaking with her deputy Maskface. Hawkpaw pressed a single ear against the wall, listening to their conversation. What he heard concerned him deeply.

"StoneClan misjudged the strength of FeatherClan. This is exactly what I wanted. After our great defeat when we fought beside IceClan I am ready for a victory. The war will start again and this time, all clans will be joined together. Every cat will be forced to bend its head to me once it is all over. First, I will take over StoneClan. As our recent victory proves, they are weak even for an overflowing clan of snot noses. Those mouse brains won't know what hit them! Then we go for MossClan. IceClan is already on our side so we have nothing to worry about from them. I will rule the forest! I will! If Ripplestar or Sandstar decide to fight this it will cost them their life! Any suggestions?"

Maskface, who had patiently listened to his leader rant about forest domination, was blown away by her ambitions. He was speechless. So his leader was planning world domination. Well, he was the deputy. An evil grin spread across his face which Hawkpaw did not see.

"Capture StoneClan," he said, "Then MossClan will see that FeatherClan and IceClan rule. They will be forced to join or die." Maskface snickered evilly.

_Oh no _Hawkpaw thought, _is every FeatherClan cat as demented as the last?_

He had to get out of here fast. His paws crept as quickly as they could go out of the exit, through the snow, and finally found themselves bounding over hills back to the StoneClan border. Rainpaw was still there, awaiting his arrival, and Phantompaw, the black and silver apprentice's amber eyes were glinting in the darkness.

"Well?" he snarled.

"I have succeeded in my mission. I traveled all the way to the FeatherClan camp, spied and found a secret way into their camp. I have completed my initiation," Hawkpaw gasped, out of breath.

"Very well. As you say. It takes a lot of courage to complete apprentice initiation. Congratulations Hawkpaw, you have succeeded. I will let the other apprentices know as soon as we get back.

-Back at camp-

Hawkpaw curled up in the medicine den. Fortunately his wound had not reopened. Rainpaw's blue eyes watched his storm cloud blue ones close. He heard her pad away and opened a single eye, watching her lithe blue body slink towards the apprentices den. He longed to call her back but she was gone. Then Hawkpaw fell asleep.

_He awoke into a dream. Rainpaw was sitting in front of him. Her bright blue eyes seemed to smile at him. His ears tilted back casually and he flashed a roguish grin at her. It made him happy to see her giggle._

"_You know what," she said, "You're more than just my best friend!"_

-The next day-

Hawkpaw was lounging just inside the medicine den. All of the scents of FeatherClan had been washed off his pelt in the snow as he traveled home. Ripplestar was approaching.

"I have decided something," he said, "You showed great courage in the border battle with FeatherClan so I am inviting you and your friend Rainpaw to the Gathering in five days. How about it?"

Hawkpaw was taken aback, "Why thank you sir!" He dashed away to tell Rainpaw who had just entered the camp.

"We're going to the Gathering!"

-Five nights later (the full moon)-

Unlike usual clan tradition, StoneClan, FeatherClan, MossClan, and IceClan, traveled right through the middle of StoneClan territory and up onto the mountain into a special cave to proceed with a Gathering. Instead of the medicine cats visiting StarClan every half moon they separated into a different cave where they spoke to StarClan through the Pond of Teardrops after the Gathering.

Hawkpaw watched as FeatherClan arrived, each cat wearing a sneer on its face. Many of StoneClan snarled and batted angrily at the enemy warriors but they took no notice. At the center of the cave stood four tall ledges. One was tall and stony, another held an abandoned eagle's nest filled with downy feathers, the next was where small shrubs grew and moss was thickly overlaid, and the last was jagged and slippery like ice. All were for the separate clan leaders. Carved into the mountain behind each one was the symbol for each clan, created there by StarClan when the clans first begun. Fernstar began scaling the ledge with the abandoned nest. Ripplestar was already seated atop the StoneClan ledge, waiting for the other clans to arrive. Already the tension was high. StoneClan stood on one side of the cavern, FeatherClan on the other, both sides hissing and spitting at the other.

Finally MossClan and IceClan arrived, the two other leaders scaling the pillars of stone. Then the Gathering was called to order. Fernstar began:

"You senior warriors remember clearly the great battle. Well, FeatherClan has agreed that in the cold of leaf bare, drastic measures need to be taken. Join us, and together we will form a clan greater then StarClan and the Teardrop Warrior's StarFire put together!"

She did not mention anything about the border battle with StoneClan. Sandstar of MossClan objected immediately but Cometstar agreed for IceClan.

"So that was why you stole prey!" Ripplestar hissed, "You believe that you already own all of the territory! There is no way that StoneClan is agreeing to this sabotage of retarded cats! StarClan made it clear that there were meant to be four clans, not one."

He leapt down from the ledge and left followed swiftly by the rest of his clan. Ripplestar hollered back over his shoulder, "If my warriors find any FeatherClan or IceClan cats coming through our territory besides the medicine cats I will order them to slay you. Maybe that will knock some sense into your empty brains!"

MossClan was quick to follow. Sandstar caught up with the furious Ripplestar.

"Do you think it will come to another war Ripplestar?" she asked him.

"I don't know Sandstar. I hope not," was his answer.

**Wow! Longest chapter ever! Yay! If you liked that, send me reviews!**


	6. Chapter 5: Mischief Gone Too Far

**Wow…last chapter came up as exactly 5,000 words! Yeah! I worked so hard on that. Anyways, yah, that was a boring chapter not only to type, probably to read too, but it needed to happen. This chapter should be better. Now we meet Hawkpaw's mischievous side! Oooh! Enjoy my random moment XD!**

**BTW, SPOTTEDPATH WANTS REVIEWS! Give me reviews! Aaaaaahhhh! I might go crazier than I already am! So send me reviews people!**

…**sorry, I'm done ranting about reviews now. Read on!**

Chapter 5: Mischief Gone Too Far

Concern flashed in Hawkpaw's storm cloud blue eyes. What he had heard was true. FeatherClan planned to take over the whole forest. Though he knew that Ripplestar and the rest of StoneClan would do anything to stop Fernstar's ambitions.

Rainpaw sat next to him, munching at a finch that a hunting patrol had caught only moments before. Hawkpaw could tell that she was scared too.

"I need to find out more!" Hawkpaw burst out suddenly. Rainpaw looked up, suddenly interested. Hawkpaw had already been on FeatherClan territory and hadn't been caught in the act; he could easily sneak across the border again. It was a brilliant idea, but was Hawkpaw risking too much going into enemy boundaries again?

Emberpaw couldn't help overhearing what Hawkpaw said. Immediately she vouched to join him, maybe she could prove herself to StoneClan. Silently she cursed the eldest apprentice, Phantompaw. He had purposely given her an impossible task. As a new apprentice, her "initiation" was to catch a blue squirrel. Of course there was no such thing but Phantompaw had convinced her otherwise. When she returned home with empty jaws, the black and silver apprentice had clawed her cheek, leaving behind four white scars laid delicately across her face. She reached her leg up and brushed a paw past her old wounds, feeling the four shallow indents beneath her fur. A growl rumbled in her throat, and a brilliant white set of fangs were bared at an invisible enemy. No cat would ever get the best of her again.

Rainpaw looked up at Emberpaw, her one ear flipped partially backward in curiosity. What was Emberpaw growling about? Embarrassed, Emberpaw froze the rumbling in her chest and said, "I couldn't help overhearing that Hawkpaw was going to go back into FeatherClan territory to spy. Do you mind if I come with? I could use a little adventure!" Her ginger tail waved back and forth wildly.

"Sure thing Emberpaw!" Hawkpaw mewed in excitement. He would have some company on his mission, and maybe he could make friends with Emberpaw too! Rainpaw looked a little hurt but she didn't say anything.

"When do we leave?" Emberpaw asked a bulky snowflake landing suddenly on her nose.

"Just after the dusk patrol leaves," Hawkpaw told her, "Rainpaw, will you do the honors to escort us to the border?"

"Of course Hawkpaw," she held back the tears that threatened to thunder down her silver whiskers. She hoped that the two would come back safely, especially after seeing the gray clouds float over. A snow storm was coming, and if Hawkpaw didn't go tonight, they might not get the chance.

She turned her back and whispered gently, "StarClan keep them safe."

The snow was already beginning to fall, pounding the ground harder and harder as the sky turned dark above their heads.

-Dusk-

Five cats left the large mountainous clearing. The dusk patrol headed out into the forest even though it was hard to tell if it really was dusk. The sky was already quite dark, and the winds were howling. It was a dangerous night to be out, but the three apprentices would risk it of course. The only part of Emberpaw that was visible was her ginger tail as it weaved its way out through the camp wall. Rainpaw slid out quietly after her, and Hawkpaw, sneaking a quick peak over his shoulder with caution, snuck out lastly. They wandered through StoneClan territory, being careful to not get spotted by a patrol.

"You should eat before you journey into FeatherClan territory!" Rainpaw called above the whipping wind. Hawkpaw could barely understand her. She was right, though it would be stealing prey, and against the Warrior Code to eat before feeding the elders and queens.

Hawkpaw unfortunately didn't know the basics to hunting very well. Briarleaf had taught him a little bit of stalking, but it wasn't perfected. Emberpaw suddenly pricked her ears and dove into the underbrush, appearing moments later with a scrawny robin in her jaws. It would have to be enough. Hawkpaw and Emberpaw shared the robin until they were licking up the last tiny morsels.

Rainpaw touched her nose to Hawkpaw's and whispered so that Emberpaw couldn't hear, "I hope that someday, we can be more than best friends. Be careful."

Hawkpaw licked her cheek gently, his heart swelling at the thought of one day becoming Rainpaw's mate. There was so much ahead of him that he couldn't wait for. Life for him had only just begun.

More excited than ever, Hawkpaw bounded across the scent line, gazing back at Rainpaw one last time before disappearing in the heavy blizzard with Emberpaw at his heels.

The snow was incredibly deep, and the gusts of wind buffeting the two cats from all directions didn't help. Hawkpaw could barely make out the camp entrance. His vision was blurred with large flurries of snow clinging to his whiskers and blasting his face. His legs were numb in the white blanket. When a FeatherClan patrol came by it would be easy to track him back to StoneClan. Now he realized how stupid he was. Luckily Emberpaw was brushing snow over the paw prints.

Now Hawkpaw could make out the guards, the deputy Maskface and a black and white she-cat apprentice that Emberpaw recognized as Larkpaw. Hopefully the blizzard would make it hard to see the cats creeping up.

The snow poured down harder and Hawkpaw flattened himself down. He couldn't see a mouse-length in front of his whiskers. Cold surrounded him and he longed to be pressed against one of his friends. The wind was raw and burning his skin beneath his tabby pelt. All the two apprentices could do was keep walking.

Hawkpaw's head slammed into something solid which he thought was the side of the hill but when he looked up, the blue eyes of Maskface glowered down upon him and Emberpaw. Uh-oh, trouble.

"StoneClan apprentices, here to spy on FeatherClan, eh?" Maskface snarled. The apprentice Larkpaw, who had appeared friendly from far away, was sending the two an evil glare.

"We'll have to show you the way back it appears," there was something foul about the way the deputy of FeatherClan said that. Fangs snapped an inch from Hawkpaw's ears, he ducked just in time. Larkpaw and Emberpaw were already battling. The silver apprentice was strong, no doubt. It was clear that Larkpaw was older but Emberpaw easily pinned her to the ground before letting her away. Hawkpaw dodged another attack from Maskface. They needed to get out of here!

The two StoneClan cats bounded through the blizzard in the direction they thought was home. Maskface was hot on their trail. Emberpaw whipped around once and clawed his cheek. Then they were across the border…but not the StoneClan border.

They had taken a detour through FeatherClan until they had reached the outside of all of the clans! Which way was home? Would they ever get back?

For now, they were lost.

-StoneClan/FeatherClan border-

Two sapphire orbs glittered with worry. Hawkpaw and Emberpaw hadn't returned yet and the storm had gotten worse. Something terrible must have happened, but the conditions were not good. Rainpaw could not go after them. They would have to fend for themselves.

-IceClan, the next day-

The spiky fur of Frozenpaw burst out of the snow and pinned Shadowpaw to the ground. They giggled and waited for the clan to wake up. Redflame had gotten out of his den. He looked slightly healthier and excited to be up and about. Frozenpaw hissed under her breath when she noticed him. The clan deputy approached them.

"Frozenpaw, will you come on a border patrol with me?" he asked. A sneer spread across the young apprentice's face but she hid it. A plan had dawned on her. She nodded, trying desperately to contain herself.

They left the camp practically unnoticed, except for Shadowpaw. He would be going out to train soon so he had to stay behind. His mentor Blackstripe appeared out of the warrior's den. Blackstripe was the father of Frozenpaw.

"Where is Frozenpaw?" he asked his apprentice.

"On patrol with Redflame," Shadowpaw replied.

Blackstripe froze. It was quite curious that Redflame would take Frozenpaw on patrol. Was he crazy? Did he not remember the time that Frozenpaw had tried to kill him?

Shadowpaw sensed the tom's unease, "She'll be fine," he assured.

Blackstripe replied quickly before bounding away, "She'll be fine, but Redflame won't be."

-Frozenpaw's POV-

My claws ached, partially unsheathed. This would be too easy. We were nearing the border. It was an interesting marker. A cliff jutted out on the border and a waterfall sprouted crystal water from the top. Now it was frozen, long icicles hanging down and glittering beneath the sunlight that filtered through the trees. Last night's storm had brought a beautiful clear morning.

Redflame paused to taste the air. Now! A silent, deadly missile landed upon him and ripped open his neck. Redflame gurgled and sucked in a gigantic breath. He wasn't dead yet! Why not? I glanced nervously over my shoulder! What had I just done? It wasn't me! Something was controlling me! Redflame's eyes still glowed. He wasn't dying! I needed to finish this now, before it was too late! My claws raked down his shoulder and side and my fangs bit deeply into his hind leg. Redflame was still holding on!

How would I explain this to Cometstar? Then I had an idea. Using my bloodied claws, I dug them into the scent marks, making them smell like MossClan. Fearful, yet confident, I ripped them down my chest, cutting into my own chest. I raked them down my cheek, making sure that it would leave a scar. I didn't notice the pain. Then I dragged Redflame back.

The whole clan gasped in surprise as I returned. Blood trickled through my fur, from the wounds I had given myself and Redflame, who barely hung on.

"MossClan ambushed us," I mewed pitifully. Silvershade wrapped herself protectively around me. I winced at the pain. She sniffed the wounds.

"Definitely MossClan!" she growled, "I can't believe those softies attacked.

"Redflame! My deputy!" Cometstar yowled from across the clearing.

"He's still alive," I managed through clenched teeth. Basilwing and Daisypaw immediately began to dress the wounds. They fell for it! Yet how had Redflame survived it? The injuries I had inflicted had been fatal!

Cometstar called the clan together.

"This apprentice deserves award, for showing bravery in battle, and bringing back a fellow warrior. Frozenpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?"

Shock pulsed through me! Cometstar was making me a warrior!

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I grant you your warrior name, from this moment on you will be known as Frozenflame. StarClan honors your bravery and loyalty and we welcome you as a full member of IceClan!"

"Frozenflame! Frozenflame!" the clan called out. Cometstar ushered me over to the side of the clearing. His voice was raspy as he spoke, "It was not Redflame's time to die. You could not kill him."

"I could kill you!" I spat angrily.

"Yes you could. But then where would you be? Redflame surely wouldn't name you deputy after what happened. I am your only chance at success."

"Why help me, when you can see what I have done?" I whispered.

"You show great skill. You are a loyal friend but a dangerous enemy. If it weren't for me, you would be driven out," his voice was stiff.

"Then why not?"

"StarClan has told me of your destiny Frozenflame…it is much more than power."

**That was the end to chapter 5. Hope you liked. Please review! I know it wasn't as long as the last chapter, but you read a lot of new things. The adventure is only just beginning!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Outsiders

**Have no idea how this chapter will go so wish me luck. I think you will meet some kittypets or rogues or loners. Don't know yet. Current emotion = bored. My mind is racing so it's hard to concentrate on the story. Anyways, please review my story. I never get any reviews, though when I check the traffic, a lot of people check out my story. I'm not yelling or screaming this time, just asking politely, can I please have some reviews. They make me happy if they are not flames which BTW please don't flame this story. I'm working really hard on it. Thanks enjoy!**

Chapter 6: The Outsiders

Hawkpaw's paw pads were cracked and bloody from the ice and his fur was caked with sticky snow. Emberpaw's silver fur clung to her like honey and her ginger tail sagged. They had no idea where they were and which way was back to StoneClan. They were hungry, cold, soggy, and exhausted from their escape out of FeatherClan territory. Hawkpaw had been so stupid to do that, and Emberpaw to follow him.

Emberpaw buried her nose in his side. Hawkpaw's shoulders sagged as he pulled away. The silver she-cat's amber eyes smoldered with anger but eventually died down enough for her to say, "I'll see what prey is awake and ready to be eaten."

She disappeared beyond a large drift of snow, giving Hawkpaw time alone to just think. His mind whirled with so many questions.

"_You must be confident!" _the voice made him look up. No one was there. He closed his sapphire eyes, listening and thinking. He felt warm inside thinking of Rainpaw, his best friend, waiting for him back at StoneClan. When would he see her again? She had said something about someday being "more than best friends". Did she want to be his mate? Secretly, Hawkpaw had a crush on her. She was so beautiful with her bluish gray pelt and light crystal pool blue eyes. The thoughts of her affectionate spirit cheered him up.

"_Think about her…it makes you happy and gives you confidence!" _the mysterious voice spoke again. Hawkpaw's eyes flew open. A silvery cat, draped in stars was sitting, its nose almost touching his. The sweet aroma of roses and lavender floated from the starry warrior.

"Who are you?" Hawkpaw asked.

"_My name is Misty, I live in a two-leg place near here," _the spirit said. If Misty was alive, then how was she communicating with Hawkpaw in the form of a ghost?

"_I am a Teardrop Warrior from StarFire, here to guide you. You like Rainpaw, I am her sister!" _the apparition of Misty said.

"Rainpaw has a sister?" was Hawkpaw's shocked inquiry.

"_Standing right in front of you!"_

"So is this your power? Appearing to other cats as a ghost?"

"_It is only part of my power. There is so much more to it. You must meet me! Over that drift is a frozen brook. It leads to a stream. Follow it to the two-leg place. There you will meet my two friends and I!"_

"I'll be there soon. Is that the way back to StoneClan? You must be trying to help me!" Hawkpaw's call was lost to shadows as the vision of Misty vanished. Emberpaw popped up from behind the drift with a mouse and a blackbird in her jaws. She got to the top of the drift before tumbling down and crashing into Hawkpaw.

Slowly, Hawkpaw opened his eyes. Emberpaw was frozen on top of him, pinning him to the ground. Her amber eyes opened and stared back at him. Something flickered there, behind all of the anger and sadness, which of course Hawkpaw knew nothing about, was another emotion. One that was extremely embarrassed and shy, but cheerful and happy, friendly and kind. She got up slowly and whispered, "Sorry."

Her ear flicked back in embarrassment, "Hopefully I didn't squash the prey!"

Hawkpaw dragged the scrawny blackbird in front of him and sniffed it once, "It's fine!" he replied, and then in a more serious tone questioned, "Are you alright though?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," she flushed bright red.

While Hawkpaw munched away, Emberpaw gawked at him, letting her imagination run wild. He was perfect, though quite a young apprentice. His blue eyes reflected bravery, and sometimes mischief. His brown tabby pelt was neat and soft and warm. His shoulders were broad and his muscles rippled strongly, even for being inexperienced. Her heart swelled. She was no longer alone, and being lost with the one she liked would force him to notice her sometimes at least. Hawkpaw looked up and smiled.

_His smile deserves an award, _she thought.

"Where do we go now?" Emberpaw asked him, quickly gulping down the mouse.

"Follow the direction of the brook," Hawkpaw pointed past the snowdrift.

_How did he know there was a brook past the snow drift?_

She didn't question him. They got up silently, and Emberpaw stole over the pile of snow. Something dawned on Hawkpaw. He remembered the apprentice's competition, when he jumped over the fallen tree. He had felt like he was flying. Maybe he could do it again! Hawkpaw edged backward then ran as fast as he could before shoving off the ground. He soared over a high up tree branch, the wind whispering in his ear, _"Soon, you will no longer be flightless."_

He skidded to the ground, Emberpaw waiting patiently, her eyes wide in awe.

"You just cleared that tree branch," she said, nodding to more than half way up a very tall birch tree. Hawkpaw flicked his ears, briefly recalling the sensation he had felt, leaping up into the sky, like he was flying.

'_Soon, you will no longer be flightless'. _That's what the wind had said to him.

They followed the stream until the towering image of the two-leg place rose in front of them. Giant concrete buildings and winding thunderpaths that monsters traveled on day and night. Two-legs bustled around outside in the snowy weather, wearing five different pelts to keep warm. A faint scent hit the roof of Hawkpaw's mouth: roses and lavender. Misty was somewhere close by. Misty had said that she was a Teardrop Warrior…a Magic One, and Hawkpaw was about to meet her. So that meant that the myth was real! There really was such thing as a Magic One!

"Jinx, we have visitors!" Hawkpaw spun around. Sitting atop a two-leg fence was a fat gray tom that looked almost exactly like Ripplestar, except he wore a collar and didn't have any stripes. A black tom with amber eyes leapt up to join him. This must have been Jinx.

"What do you think Russell, do we launch an attack?" the one called Jinx asked. The one who resembled Ripplestar, Russell, was about to reply but a strong and familiar voice covered it up.

"Do not attack!"

Mist tendrils swirled lazily around her paws, cloaking her body in a thin fog. Her pelt was blue gray like Rainpaw's but with an occasional splotch of pale peach. Her amber eyes looked like fire, burning through dense cloud that surrounded her. She was small but a fully matured cat, obviously related to Rainpaw in some way.

"Greetings, I am Misty the Cloud, Teardrop Warrior of StarFire," she said, her voice delicate. She flicked Jinx across the chest with her tail.

His black body began to glow violet, "I am Jinx the Poisonous, Teardrop Warrior of StarFire," he introduced.

Russell however did not perform any tricks or magic, just simply said, "I am Russell, traveling companion of Jinx the Poisonous and Misty the Cloud."

"Come inside, there we can talk," Misty instructed, wrapping her tail around Jinx. The two were obviously mates. Misty slid down the fence followed by Russell and Jinx.

"Wait, we can't go in there!" Emberpaw mewed, "That's a two-leg garden! What if we get caught and taken to the Cutter?"

Misty leapt back up to the top, "Are you coming?"

Hawkpaw jumped up beside her with Emberpaw reluctant to follow. As Hawkpaw landed he slowly took in his surroundings.

There was a small rock fountain in the corner; it trickled gently into a pool far below where small golden fish swam. All types of herbs and vegetables grew around the fenced in area, and standing upright against the actual two-leg den was a small blue cat house.

"My owners built this place especially for us," Misty told them. She turned to Russell, "Gather supplies from the garden. We should prepare a special meal for our guests tonight. They can sleep in the extra beds."

There were beds in the cat condo? Cool, Hawkpaw thought. Misty hooked her teeth around a small silver handle and twisted it. Then she pushed inward. Inside was cat paradise. There were three small food bowls each labeled with a name. There were three cupboards which Misty opened, revealing large stocks of Fancy Feast cat meals. The extra cat bedroom had a large glass window looking outside. It was a beautiful view of the outdoors. There was a luxury bath tub and a giant litter box that was always fresh. There was even a large living room downstairs with a small human television set up for the cats to watch. The cat condo was like StarClan to any living cat. Russell opened the front door and came in with his jaws full of herbs and vegetables. Then he disappeared back outside. Something was odd about the pond and the garden. Shouldn't they all be frozen? As if in answer Misty said, "The two-legs that live here put fish in the pond and hooked up a heater so that the fish don't die and the pond doesn't freeze. They also use artificial heat to keep their plants growing. That's why we are allowed a full supply of fish and vegetables though we rarely eat them."

Jinx rubbed against Misty. She purred happily. Then Russell came back in with five of the golden fish in his jaws.

"Would you like to learn how to cook?" he asked Emberpaw. She looked uncertain but nodded. He led her over to his pile of food and began showing her how to chop the vegetables. Misty led Hawkpaw to the extra bedroom. There they could talk in private.

"Thank you Misty, for guiding us to your two-leg place. Do you know the way back to StoneClan?"

"Yes, I know the way back, but there is one more stop that we must make before you go home. Your ancestors have spoken to me. There is a prophecy about you Hawkpaw. _There will be two, who hear Hawk's Call. One to rise up, one to fall. _You will be one; there will be another that comes after you. Though it is up to you to be the one that rises up. Jinx and I have need to visit StarFire again so we will lead you there. We are trying to get Russell some magic powers too. There is no guarantee that you will become. Teardrop Warrior but the stars tell me that you and your friend must visit StarFire. Will you join me?"

"I'd be glad too," Hawkpaw said.

"Great, feel free to do anything you like here. Emberpaw is in good paws with Russell."

-Emberpaw-

Russell separated the vegetables and herbs. There were so many; carrots, onions, ginger, cabbage, corn, peas, green beans, basil, water mint, bay leaves, paprika, allspice, Russell had even brought in a big wad of moss. He grabbed a large cooking pot and dropped some carrot onion corn and peas in. He stirred them together and added all of the spices. Then he poured some cold water in and some white powdery stuff which he called flour.

"This is veggie dough," he said. He cleaned and sliced the fish with his claws and coated them with the thick mixture. Then he opened a door in the cat kitchen and set it in. He pushed some buttons and sat down.

"Our owners put this oven in here so they could cook us small meals but we learned how to use it," he said. Then he looked at the fruit that he had collected. He put that into a small wooden bowl and smashed it into a chunky juice. Then he grabbed five different cans of Fancy Feast meals and tossed them into another bowl. He added some of the spices and stirred them together. Emberpaw chanced a taste. It was surprisingly delicious and satisfying. Suddenly the oven beeped and Russell pulled the fish out. They were covered in bread and golden brown. Russell sprinkled some more herbs over the top and began moving the fish to food bowls. Next to the fish he put the cat food mix and some of the fruit juice. He filled some water dishes with water and frozen chunks of ice. Then he made mini pies with the rest of the fruit for dessert. Emberpaw had helped him along the way, shelling the peas and green beans, dicing up the fish, etcetera.

"Why don't you go take a bath in the luxury tub," Russell said when they were done. Fruit juice trickled down Emberpaw's chest and her paws were stained. She nodded and headed upstairs into the cat bedroom bumping into Hawkpaw on the way.

"I am going to take a bath," she told him. He followed her into the bathroom. The luxury tub was a replica of the pond outdoors except with no fish. A fountain trickled down an array of stones and pebbles. It was beautiful. Fake greens had been placed all around it to make it look like paradise. She stepped into it. The fresh water washed away the stains in her fur and the gentle burbling of the fountain soothed her. Hawkpaw climbed down next to her and dove under the water. Emberpaw dove under as well. It was amazing to be completely submerged. The water was crystal clear and sparkling. Emberpaw burst out of the water and landed on a nearby towel. Hawkpaw splashed around a little bit. He looked up.

"You think you're clean already Stinkypaw?" he teased. She took a running leap and shoved him playfully under. Water danced around her in a silver array of colors. It brushed her skin gently. Under the water, she stared into Hawkpaw's eyes. They looked at each other for what seemed like eternity before emerging from the depths.

Hawkpaw could grow to like Emberpaw. She was beautiful and tough. He shook his fur out and they went downstairs together.

Dinner was delicious and Hawkpaw ate every last scrap. The two apprentices climbed the stairs and went into the extra bedroom. The stars were shimmering brightly through the window. It made Hawkpaw think of Rainpaw. He missed his best friend. She was probably horribly worried about him. When he was sure that Emberpaw was asleep he whispered, "I promise I'll come back for you Rainpaw. I'll never forget you."

**Aaaaawwwwww! We just saw the romantic side of both Emberpaw and Hawkpaw. For Hawkpaw this means trouble. Emberpaw likes him, Rainpaw likes him, but he likes them both too! Aaaaaahhhh! Who will he chose when he gets back?**


	8. Chapter 7: They're Gone

**Thank you Dragonclaw11. So many reviews! I feel happy now! Now, we shall go to StoneClan, and find out what happens. Then we shall go to IceClan! Yay! For people who hate Fernstar, like me even though I created her, congratulations! That was random.**

**Fernstar: Hey, why does everybody hate me?**

**Me: Cause, you're absolutely evil and psycho. (Flicks)**

**Fernstar: Aaaaaahhhh, I'm melting!"**

**Me: Shuddup stupid!**

Chapter 7: "They're Gone."

Tears dripped down Rainpaw's face. He was gone. Would he ever come back? Where was he now? Gosh, she didn't even care if she thought it anymore, she wouldn't deny it. She LOVED Hawkpaw! Sagepaw, a dusty brown tom with dull forest green eyes appeared out of the forest. He had heard her sobs.

"Where are Hawkpaw and Emberpaw?" he asked, "Briarleaf and Flitterwing are looking for them."

"They're gone Sagepaw, and I don't know if they'll ever come back."

He went and sat in the snow next to her. His long tail brushed her shoulder but it wasn't the same. It was different from being pressed against her best friend. A cough racked her body and she choked on the emotional pain that had broken her heart. His smiling face was implanted in her mind. _Gone…he might never come back._

"How did they disappear," Sagepaw asked. Rainpaw didn't feel like talking about it but she soon found herself blubbering out the whole tale.

"Don't worry, they'll find they're way home," he comforted her. For once, a spark of hope burned. _They will come home._

She got up and began walking back to camp. She hadn't realized how late she had stayed at the border but now the sun was beginning to raise, a faint glowing orb on the horizon. She dug her muzzle into Sagepaw's chest and cried. He helped her to her paws. As they appeared in the camp, Goldenstorm, Rainpaw's mentor, had a tantrum. He screamed at the apprentice, and she flinched, sobbing even louder. Sagepaw blocked Goldenstorm with his body.

"Leave her alone! You don't know what she's been through!" the apprentice shouted.

"There is no excuse for missing the dawn patrol!" Goldenstorm hissed, "Now get out of the way!" A hefty golden paw slapped Sagepaw out of the way. Now it was Rainpaw's turn. Her mentor raked his claws down her cheek, cutting into the skin. She winced, waiting for more damage to be dealt. Sagepaw was already back on his feet. He noticed that many cats were sitting, watching. He pushed Goldenstorm over before he could attack again. The raging warrior rounded on him. There was a fire in Goldenstorm's blazing amber eyes. He was ready to kill after being humiliated in front of the whole clan. He lunged at Sagepaw but the apprentice was ready, he dodged the warrior while raking his claws down Goldenstorm's side. The experienced golden tabby tom cat reached around and shoved Sagepaw's muzzle into the dirt. Sagepaw struggled, pinned to the ground. Goldenstorm's claws shoved deeper into Sagepaw's head. The dust colored apprentice shuddered, then went still. He was dead. Rainpaw's mentor had just killed him, murdered Sagepaw in front of the whole clan. Robinfeather, Goldenstorm's mate, raced towards him, wailing.

"I trusted you!"

Ripplestar approached Goldenstorm, his lightning strike yellow eyes cold, "You didn't know where to stop. Leave! If my patrols see you anywhere on our territory after dusk, I give them permission to kill you. Goodbye Goldenstorm!"

Goldenstorm spat at his leader's feet and left. The clan dragged the tattered body of Sagepaw into the center of the camp. Rainpaw walked up to her dead friend and gently closed his eyes for the last time.

"I'm sorry, this was my fault," she whispered.

Briarleaf touched her shoulder gently. Rainpaw turned to her, "Hawkpaw and Emberpaw went to spy on FeatherClan last night. I'm sorry Briarleaf, they never came back."

-IceClan-

The clan had gone back to normal. Frozenflame had sat her vigil during the night. Now she was asleep in the warrior's den. Rabbitfoot had made a nest for her in the corner. Redflame was slowly getting better, but he would never hunt or fight again. When Frozenflame had bitten his foot, she had snapped the bone, leaving it unfixable. Cometstar would need a new deputy.

Puddlepaw, Shellpaw, Shimmerpaw, and Coralpaw, were sitting at the edge of camp, gossiping as usual. Shadowpaw was waiting for Frozenflame to wake up. A pair of icy blue eyes blinked in the sun. A jeer from Puddlepaw snapped her fully awake.

"How can flames be frozen? That makes no sense! Right Shimmerpaw?"

"Right!" Puddlepaw's follower snorted laughter. Frozenflame leapt down from her perch. This was going to get bloody. Puddlepaw had her back turned and was giggling with her troop when claws sunk into her shoulders. Frozenflame pinned her to the ground with a quick thrust of her leg. Puddlepaw stared up at her in horror, a silent scream ripped painfully from her throat. The pure white warrior leaned down and whispered silkily, "The Dark Forest is waiting for you Puddlepaw."

Shadowpaw saw that it was going bad and went to stop Frozenflame but the damage was done. Blood flowed from the deep wound that slit Puddlepaw's tortoiseshell throat. Frozenflame's eyes were crazed and her paws were dotted scarlet.

"This is bad Frozenflame!" Shadowpaw yelped. Puddlepaw's companions fled. The ginger pelt of Cometstar appeared, backed by the sapphire sky. His face was expressionless as he approached his granddaughter. Frozenflame turned her head very slowly. Her icy blue eyes waved wildly about and she was grinning insanely. She was still very dangerous. She reached up a clawed paw and slit her leader's cheek. Cometstar did not flinch as blood trickled down, he just stood there, very still. Finally he spoke, his words like ice, "Frozenflame, you have become a danger to my clan. If you are found on IceClan territory past dusk I will order my patrols to attack. You would have made a good deputy and StarClan had a big destiny up for you. I can't let you continue killing helpless cats. Leave!"

Frozenflame spat at her leader's paws. She looked back at Shadowpaw. His yellow eyes were filled with pain. A small ginger she-cat that resembled Cometstar walked up to Frozenflame. It was her sister, Amberpaw. Amberpaw looked angry and confused.

"Goodbye," Amberpaw's voice rose hardly above a whisper. Then she ran away to her den.

"Why Frozenflame? Why?" Shadowpaw sobbed. Frozenflame pressed against him, her eyes had softened and she sighed, "Someday I'll come back."

She lay down next to Shadowpaw and he rested next to her with his paws wrapped around her neck and his head pushed snugly against hers. Tears formed and dropped to the ground, washing away some of the blood. Shadowpaw closed his eyes. Suddenly his paws slid to the ground. He looked up. Frozenflame was gone.

"Wait…I love you."

Shadowpaw looked down at his paws. She was gone; there was nothing left to hold onto.

Cometstar prodded his shoulder and he got up. The scarlet leader led the black apprentice to his den. Shadowpaw still felt the grief rocking him as he sat down. It had all been a big mistake to fall in love with a murderer.

"Shadowpaw, don't stoop to her level. I need to ask you something," Cometstar could see the agony.

"What?" Shadowpaw rasped.

"Tonight, you and Amberpaw will become warriors. I need you to take on an apprentice as soon as kits are ready. Redflame is not well enough to continue being the deputy. I will need a new one. Shadowpaw I need you to help me. Redflame shall leave the medicine den in a moon. By then you should be ready. Shadowpaw, will you be my deputy?"

"Yes Cometstar, I won't let you down."

"Thank you, now get some sleep," Cometstar ordered the apprentice. Shadowpaw's eyes streamed salty water as he curled up in his nest. _She's gone._

-Shadowpaw's POV-

I awoke into a dream. I was in a forest. No sunlight filtered through the trees and mist swirled lazily about my paws. A cat was walking towards me, his fur pitch black, with lightning yellow eyes that crackled with electricity. He reminded me of myself. He had the same muscular body as me and the same broad shoulders. Muscles rippled beneath his night colored pelt.

"Good evening Shadowpaw," his voice was hard and smooth.

"Is it always like this in the Dark Forest? Do your evil eyes ever see the sunlight or does your fur ever tickle from the cool fresh wind?"

"No."

I know where I am and I dread the thought of being here. Did I do something wrong?

"We are going to help you get what you want," the Dark Forest warrior said.

"How? You can't bring Frozenflame back to the clan!" I growled.

"You're right: we can't, you can…if you become the leader. Unfortunately, you can't battle right now because you are too busy caught up in your obsessions with a female. If you want her back you have to fight for it!" the cat rumbled.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Nightshade…deadly Nightshade. Yes, I was named after the plant, don't even ask."

"I will fight," I bowed my head to him. He purred back, "Then you will see your she-cat appearing in front of the sunset, waltzing back to you in no time."

He lunged at me. I heard his voice as he whisked by, "Are you ready?"

I let out a caterwaul and whipped around at him my claws unsheathed. I batted a paw at him but he vanished.

"You'll have to be better than that here, unless you want to get fed to Deathstar."

I didn't ask who or what Deathstar was for fear of finding out. I launched my body at Nightshade. He flicked a deft claw and I was on my back staring into his dangerous golden eyes. He ran his claw swiftly down my muzzle.

"You'll have to do better than that!"

Then I woke up. Blood was dripping into my mouth and I could still see the jagged outline of Nightshade, glaring at me.

-Narrator's POV-

Cometstar stood, waiting for the cats to gather for the ceremony. Shadowpaw and Amberpaw were sitting on either side of him, their pelts both neatly groomed. Then it began.

"Tonight, we are gathered to witness two apprentices becoming warriors. Blackstripe, Redflame, have Amberpaw and Shadowpaw reached the end of their training? Are they ready to become warriors?"

Even the crippled Redflame sat out in the crowd, nodding his head.

"Great! Amberpaw, Shadowpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," they replied together.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I grant you your warrior names. Amberpaw and Shadowpaw have been stripped of their apprentice names. From this moment on Amberpaw, you shall be known as Amberheart. StarClan honors your loyalty and honesty and we welcome you as a full member of IceClan."

Shadowpaw sat so still, excitement bubbling inside of him. The nameless cat was waiting about to burst.

"Shadowpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Shadowsoul. StarClan honors your courage and justice and we welcome you as a full member of IceClan."

It was like being reborn as a warrior. The crowd cried out triumphantly, "Amberheart! Shadowsoul! Amberheart! Shadowsoul!"

Then horror struck. A single familiar voice rang high above the rest, "SHADOWSOUL!"

Frozenflame was back.

-Frozenflame's POV-

I regretted it, the moment I stepped out of the camp. There was no place to go, nowhere to hide. Chances were IceClan would hunt me down and kill me. My paws padded without thought and I found myself climbing up the slope to the Gathering place. I curled up in the central cave and fell asleep, my dreams haunted by _him._ We were warriors, mates, living happily as leaders of our clan. Then I was rudely prodded awake by a golden tom with fiery amber eyes. He smelled distinctly of StoneClan but something about him told me that there was a problem. We soon had made a deal. He told me his story of killing an apprentice. We have so much in common. Now we are on the way to my former clan. I can hear them shouting names, "Amberheart! _Shadowsoul!" _

He had become a warrior and I wasn't about to miss it. Quietly along with my partner in crime, I slunk in and then at the top of my lungs howled his name, "SHADOWSOUL!"

Every cat turned to me with fear in their eyes. Goldenstorm, my partner, followed me to the head of the crowd. Cats parted eagerly to let me through.

"Frozenflame, you cannot come back," Cometstar said to me. I sent a wordless hiss in his direction. Shadowsoul looked frightened. I bounded up to him and pressed myself against him. He looked shocked but I loved it. Feeling the shape of his muscles and learning every corner of him, memorizing him. Suddenly he pulled away, anger in his eyes. Pain crushed my heart. Then I left, heart broken.

"Thank goodness, they're gone," Cometstar sighed. Then Shadowsoul was away, running to cry, alone in the forest.


	9. Chapter 8: 1Signs 2Captives

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long while but I have school and well lots of other things have been going on but I am hoping I will finish at least two chapters this weekend and maybe start a third. This chapter is going to start with well a lot of dreams from different cats' POVs. So…here goes!**

Chapter 8: Part 1-Signs

In the dark, cold night, the soft breathing of many creatures stirred the spirits up above. The restless ghosts floated gently down like a ginger autumn leaf. They haunted the dreams of sleeping animals, whispering in their ears as softly as the dancing wind.

-Hawkpaw's POV-

_I gazed up at the brilliant warrior that stood before me. His eyes burned like an everlasting fire. It was a StarClan cat. It touched its nose to mine and I retaliated at the cold shock that buzzed through my muzzle and tingled my whole body. In my mind flashed images; a downpour that flooded the ground, a blazing fire that seemed to touch the sky, and a hawk wheeling sharply through the foggy air, its wingspan touching the clouds._

"What has power over water and fire must earn his wings. Only then can the rain stop its flood, and the burning embers die_," the cat spoke with a voice like ice. The images danced in my head again and then he was gone replaced with a starry feathered bird of prey diving towards me, its amber eyes glowing._

-Emberpaw's POV-

_I opened my eyes to a nightmare. To shady creatures had _him _in a vice grip. They were going to kill him. I leaped forward ready to defend. Then suddenly I was back in the StoneClan camp. Hawkpaw and Rainpaw were there. Hawkpaw was looking at me and then Rainpaw and then back at me again. Tears spilled from his sapphire eyes. He looked at me, with his soft teary gaze and whispered, "I always loved Rainpaw, never you."_

"_What?" I gasped. It felt like my lungs had shriveled up. I couldn't breathe. My heart stopped for a second as I processed those words. Hawkpaw then yowled at me, bawling a long sad moan, "Can't you hear me, I never want to be with you Emberpaw! I love Rainpaw!"_

"_But what about our adventures, I know you so much better than her, you can't possibly be giving me up. I'm the best thing that ever happened to you!"_

_Time passed in my dream. It was painful to watch. I saw myself shredding my own arm with my claws, shedding my own blood, scarlet bubbling from the wound. I watched myself curled around a tiny rock with his picture engraved on it. I watched the tears sprawled delicately across my cheeks. There was nothing left to live for. Then it went to a confrontation with Hawkpaw. My dream self spat at his paws, "It's like being cut open every day that I see you with your back turned. I don't know how any of you fail to see the blood I've shed! I would die over this fate!"_

_Then my claws struck my own flesh right in front of him. He watched in horror as I reopened the old wound._

"_Never let your flames die Emberpaw," a voice made me whip around._

_A StarClan warrior stood before me in a glorious haze of light and stars. He emanated wisdom._

"_Is this from the future?" I asked._

"_You will have to wait and see, but remember, never let your flames die Emberpaw."_

-Misty's POV-

_When I awoke into my dream, Zahraer was sitting before me, rustling his majestic wings. I dipped my head in greeting. He did the same in return._

"_You are close. Head due west and then south at the sight of the blue star. There you will find others_ _of StarFire. They will lead you to me. Bring the clan cats with you," the hawk instructed._

"_Yes Zahraer, my best wishes sent towards you," I replied._

-Russell's POV-

_My dreams danced with the little amber apprentice. I liked her alright. She was curious and eager to learn but it was obvious that she was crushing on the other tom: Hawkpaw. She was twirling around in front of me, the wind lazily blowing the fragrant scent of flowers all around her. She came up to me._

"_You are the brightest fire I've ever seen," I gasped._

"_How bright?" she giggled._

"_Brighter than the sun, the moon, and the stars put together."_

_Where was this coming from? Suddenly her pelt burst into flames and she lunged at me._

-Frozenflame's POV-

"_Frozenflame, come back!"_

"_Shadowsoul?"_

_I turned to face him. His eyes were teary and he sulked. His fur was messy, she thought it was cute, but he was shaking from head to tail._

"_I miss you," he whispered._

_I narrowed my eyes and turned my back. This wasn't real. Then I felt his muzzle brush my side. He had caught up to me._

"_I can't go back, everything will only get worse," I told him._

"_When I become leader, I will bring you back and you will rule the forest with me!" he growled at an invisible enemy, "Just let any cats try to stop us and they will regret it!"_

"_Don't worry, I will come back!" I promised._

"_I love you Frozenflame."_

_I whipped around but he was gone._

-StoneClan Camp-

FeatherClan warriors burst through the camp wall and filled the entire clearing. Fernstar stood at the front of the pack her eyes crazed. Ripplestar faced her, anger electrifying his yellow eyes.

"Get back to your own territory Fernstar!" he hissed.

"Never, FeatherClan attack!" the silver she-warrior yowled. Both sides surged forward. A gray tabby tom with a fluffy white tail landed in front of Rainpaw. She recognized him from Gatherings, his name was Thistletail. He lunged and Rainpaw was just quick enough to dodge his heavy clawed paw. He snarled at her but she didn't show fear. Then she swiped her claws down his cheek. Phantompaw appeared out of nowhere and leapt onto the great warrior's back. Thistletail body slammed into the ground, crushing the black and silver apprentice. Rainpaw heard the air rush out of Phantompaw and he struggled to breathe behind the thick fur that suffocated him. Rainpaw jammed into Thistletail, shoving him off. Phantompaw quickly got to his paws and slashed at the enemy. Blood leaked out of the wounds and the gray tabby tom writhed in pain.

A loud screech came from one of the caves and the cries of tiny kits split the air. Oh no! FeatherClan had reached the nursery. Rainpaw left Phantompaw to deal with Thistletail while she raced up the steep mountainside to the cave which held the nursery. Cheeryheart, and another warrior named Frostyclaw were pulling at the nursery wall. Cricketsong was defending with her life. The black and white she-cat wouldn't last much longer though.

Cheeryheart was battling with her while Frostyclaw untangled the wall of brambles and thorns. A queen's little gray kit slashed at Frostyclaw, and the large warrior sent him tumbling back into the den with a deft flick of his pure white claws.

Rainpaw didn't hesitate to attack but it was two warriors against an almost dead queen and an apprentice. Cheeryheart slashed at Cricketsong. The rocky mountain floor was pooled with blood and bathed in crimson. Cricketsong hurled herself at the enemy warrior but before she could attack Cheeryheart reached out and slit her throat. The black queen staggered on her white paws and then fell, her body ravaged and bleeding. Her eyes glazed over and she was dead.

Meanwhile, Rainpaw was tussling with Frostyclaw. The tom's claws were at least an inch long as they dug into her shoulders. The cuts seared like her whole body was on fire. Suddenly Cheeryheart attacked as well, pulling the blue gray apprentice off of her clan mate.

"She's just an apprentice, lets kill her now," I heard Cheeryheart's icy voice.

"Killing is unjust you mouse-brained pieces of fox-dung!" Briarleaf's angry voice cursed. The enemy warriors turned only to be bombarded by Briarleaf and Crimsonheart, both of which were very injured as well. Rainpaw escaped the cave.

Ripplestar was fighting the deputy of FeatherClan: Maskface. The leader looked beat, but he wasn't about to show that. His very old head wound had reappeared and was trickling blood down his face. Suddenly he collapsed on the ground. Rainpaw never saw the looming shadow of an enemy warrior looming over her. The cat pinned her to the ground and the last thing she saw before everything went black was Ripplestar yowling out, "We surrender!" before collapsing to the ground.

Chapter 8: Part 2-Captives

Rainpaw opened her sapphire eyes. The sun was glinting down through the trees that hung over the large camp wall. Suddenly, the pain enveloped her. Her body felt like it was frozen stiff and burning with blue fire at the same time. She couldn't move. She looked around the camp. The snow was red and a pile of bodies littered the center of the camp. Five of StoneClan and one of FeatherClan. Ripplestar was lying unmoving on the ground next to her. He wasn't breathing.

Meanwhile, Fernstar was pushing StoneClan cats into the large cave at the top of the mountain. Then something grabbed Rainpaw's scruff and dragged her over to the pile of dead cats. Thistletail of FeatherClan was the only dead enemy. The five from StoneClan were: Cricketsong, Ripplestar's mate, Sootkit, kitten of Dawnspots, Beetlefur, the oldest cat of StoneClan, Feathershimmer, a brave warrior, and Foxpaw, Crimsonheart's apprentice. The enemy warrior dropped her on top of the pile. They thought she was dead! She looked into the clouded dead eyes of her clan mates as she was set down upon them.

She stirred and the warrior jumped in shock and then carried her over to Fernstar. The silver leader was lean and fit, her fur was spotless. All remnants that she had just battled were gone except for the occasional fresh scar that lined her lithe body. Her leaf green eyes bore into Rainpaw and the apprentice wanted to cower in fear. Fernstar roughly pushed the injured apprentice to her feet and shoved her towards Maskface who was ready to lead her up the mountain. Maskface tossed her into the Gathering cave where she was forced to crawl through a tiny hole in a large prison. The rest of StoneClan was inside as well and FeatherClan cats were twisting thorns into an invincible barrier. Would StoneClan ever escape?

Ripplestar was thrown into the cell as well, his breathing ragged and shallow. He looked up. His head wound had closed from StarClan's magical ability but there were many more cuts. Every cat of StoneClan was losing blood very fast and it pooled at their feet. The stench of blood, sweat, and death surrounded the prison cell. This was a living nightmare. Rainpaw had never thought that another clan would be as ruthless to throw another clan into a prison where some would bleed to death, and others starve or get ill. It seemed like a work of the Dark Forest, but no. This time, the shadow warriors were another clan.

-The Next Day-

A scrawny squirrel and a half eaten mouse were shoved through the six inch thick bramble thorn prison wall to its captives, the cats of StoneClan. The FeatherClan cats would send in one other meal a day and of course the food wasn't enough to go around. The only good part about the jail cell was a small pool of water trickling in through one corner. Otherwise, the cave was disgusting and horrifically vile. Cats' pelts were slick with sweat and blood and the aroma of death filled their noses. The walls and floor of the cell were stained red. There wasn't enough to eat. Cats were going to die. Already some were sick, and wounds were infected. There were no herbs in the cave accept for a small pile of moss and water mint next to the tiny pond. Would life be this way forever? Would StoneClan ever be saved? There was no sunlight, only darkness. There was grief too. For the five cats that died in battle and the many more to come.

There leader Ripplestar had lost a life and his wound had reopened for a third time. Rainpaw could feel the lump of an infected scratch above her eye. Her fur was caked and matted with blood and pain washed over her in waves every second of the day. This was the worst way to die. She hoped that Hawkpaw would come back. If he was here, the fear would ebb away and she would die knowing that he was still her best friend.

Fernstar approached the prisoners.

"We have taken over your land and your borders. You all were foolish enough to challenge FeatherClan, and I, Fernstar, bringer of death, lord of battle, and scourge of enemies. Bow your heads at my glorious image. Soon I will rule the forest and there is no one here to stop me!"

What the crazed leader of FeatherClan said was true. StoneClan would be fighting against impossible odds to attempt escape, and FeatherClan was much stronger. Nothing would work. Resistance was futile. StoneClan would die here.

**So this chapter is kind of why the story is rated T. Cause there is a lot of blood and violence, plus more to come so beware. You will notice that Frostyclaw is not in the allegiances but next time, unless I decide a different fate for him, he will be listed. So please review what you thought of the chapter. I worked really hard on it!**


	10. Chapter 9: NobleClan

***Chapter reuploaded*I shall try to update faster next time but it is very difficult. I am running out of ideas for this story but I think I have an idea for this chap. I am trying to make my chapters longer than 2000 words so…yeah. Wish me luck!**

Chapter 9: NobleClan

A dark gray she-cat and a dark ginger tom stood before Frozenflame, their heads bowed. They were loners, recruited by Goldenstorm who had found them living just beyond the mountain. The dark gray she-cat raised her head, fiery amber eyes smoldering, "We would like to join you Frozenflame. We have heard of how mighty you are. We shall help you take over the clans."

"Good," Frozenflame dipped her muzzle, "What are your names?"

"My name is Hex," said the gray she-cat.

"I'm Darvey," the dark ginger tom greeted.

Frozenflame spat at the ginger cat's paws, "Darvey? Are you a kittypet? I will have no softy names like such in my clan! From now on you shall be known as Bloodpaw, for your dark red coat. Hex, you will be known as Hexpaw, that is mysterious…I like it."

"Thank you," Hexpaw breathed.

"I shall explain to you our objectives. The four forest clans have kicked us out. We cannot last without them, and they cannot last without us. We depend on each other. So now we must form our own clan from the ashes and take over these clans one by one."

Frozenflame etched pictures of battling cats into the dry earth.

"From this moment forward I shall be known as Frozenstar! I am the leader of NobleClan! We shall be invincible against the others. The clans do not stand a chance! You two shall be the first apprentices of NobleClan. Goldenstorm, my deputy, shall mentor Bloodpaw, and I shall mentor Hexpaw. You shall train in our ways and learn to defeat the clans. Now, we must prepare our battle armor."

Hexpaw looked nervous, "But we're both fully grown cats, mates even. I'm pregnant with Da-Bloodpaw's kits. I thought apprentices were the younger cats in training."

"You won't be apprentices for long. You must only learn the basics. I'll give you a week as apprentices then you will be full warriors of NobleClan."

Frozenstar led the cats over to a pile of supplies on the ground. Amongst the weapons were three dead snakes, venom dripping from their fangs, thorns, bones of other animals, and teeth. The white "leader" of "NobleClan" grabbed a set of thorns. She pierced them through her ears and tangled long stalks of them through her fur, being cautious not to cut herself. Then she tied tight rings of the bones around her paws. Next she set a large set of dogs' teeth over her own, so her mouth was forced open. Last she dipped her claws in the adder poison. The others did the same, looking equally as dangerous.

"Frozenstar, who will help me give birth to my kits?" asked the dark gray "apprentice" Hexpaw. The spiky furred white she-cat had watched the medicine cat help queens give birth. It seemed simple enough.

"Everything will be fine Hexpaw!" Frozenstar soothed in her richly dangerous voice. Only now had she noticed how swollen Hexpaw's stomach was. It had to be her seventh week being pregnant now. A milky scent drifted over and wafted through the air. Frozenstar saw Hexpaw and Bloodpaw rubbing against each other regardless of the thorns. What one would do for love!

A sudden thought struck her. She missed Shadowsoul so much. Maybe, when she saw him again, he would still want to be her mate. Maybe she would have his kits. She wasn't afraid to admit that she loved him. Frozenstar curled up into a tight ball and drifted into sleep.

"_Frozenflame!"_

_The white she-cat snarled, "My name is Frozenstar! Who dares to question my authority?"_

_She realized this wasn't StarClan but the Dark Forest. A black tom stood before her._

"_I don't question you Frozenflame, I have only come to grant you your nine lives," he said, his voice smooth and convincing._

"_Who are you? I thought only StarClan gave leaders their nine lives."_

"_My name is Nightshade. No, the Dark Forest warriors can also give you nine lives, and much more. Our lives are extremely effective. They leave you practically invincible. You see, we offer the better choice," he whispered._

_Frozenstar thought hard. All her life she had believed in StarClan, always being told that they were her best option. Yet maybe it was all lies. Finally she replied, "I will accept your offer."_

"_Good," Nightshade almost praised her. He led her through the hazy woods, mist tendrils swirling around her paws. Nightshade pointed through the trees to a black figure sitting stiffly with glowing yellow eyes. Frozenstar would know that face anywhere. It was _Shadowsoul_! She ran forward and brushed against his sleek black pelt. He greeted her warmly, nuzzling her cheek. Frozenstar never noticed the other Dark Forest cats appearing like shadows out of the winding forest. Nightshade called attention and every cat turned to him. Nine cats in all stood on both sides of him._

"_Frozenflame, you have given your honor to the Dark Forest and as reward we give you your long awaited leadership. You shall be known as Frozenstar from now on and you shall lead NobleClan to fight for what his good and just."_

_Shadowsoul looked a little shocked at the mention of NobleClan. Frozenstar flashed him a smug look. He smiled winningly back at her. The cats all took turns stepping forward and giving her lives and she relished the cold icy pain that surged through her every time another Dark Forest warrior touched her nose. When all was said and done Shadowsoul stepped up to her. He was smiling but tears had dripped down his ebony colored cheeks._

"_I'll get you back," he promised. Frozenstar went to touch his nose but he disappeared, fading back into the land of reality. Yes, Shadowsoul would get her back, because she was going back, tonight._

Frozenstar jolted awake. Hexpaw was standing over her, worry in her eyes. On the ground next to her was Bloodpaw, his name describing his appearance. He was smothered in his own blood, lying on the cold ground, barely breathing.

"Foxes attacked while you were sleeping, Bloodpaw, Goldenstorm, and I drove them away to protect you but Bloodpaw got hurt. I don't know what to do!"

Frozenstar was feeling selfish; only then did she see the injuries on Hexpaw and the gaping wounds in her mate. They had saved her life! She owed them. She leapt delicately to her paws and walked out into the woods, ignoring Hexpaw. Out from the mountain, near the path up to the Gathering cave, she heard cries. Cries of pain and suffering. Suddenly claws dug into her back. Acting quickly, her instincts told her to throw off the attacker. The enemy screeched in pain as its delicate skin was pierced by the thorns in her back fur. She whipped around to face a FeatherClan warrior named Sharpfang. The golden tabby tom leapt back in surprise at the large set of dog fangs set in her mouth.

"This is FeatherClan territory," he sputtered, gasping in astonishment. Then the distant cries made sense; FeatherClan had captured StoneClan. This was originally part of StoneClan territory.

"You're from IceClan aren't you?" Sharpfang asked, a glint of fear running through his dark amber eyes. His fear-scent was prominent in the night air.

"I am from NobleClan, the greatest clan in the forest. You will allow me to retrieve herbs and leave, or otherwise you shall be the meat for the soon to come kittens. My name is Frozenstar, fear me you pitiful clan filth!"

Sharpfang nodded quickly, not hesitant to let the obviously dangerous leader get what she wanted.

"May I join you?" he asked suddenly, "You say you are the greatest clan. I am sick of holding cats hostage in their own home. I need more glory-

Frozenstar silenced him, glaring with annoyance at the blabbering tom. She nodded without making a sound, her jaws clamped around marigold and her paws bound with cobwebs. She led him up to where Bloodpaw was still bleeding. His wounds were only just beginning to scab over and blood stained his mate's paws. She rubbed marigold poultice into the wounds like she had seen done by medicine cats and wrapped cobwebs around them.

"Where's Goldenstorm?" Frozenstar hissed. The golden tom limped over, carrying a twisted paw above the ground so it wouldn't hurt more.

"Here," he ground his teeth together in agony.

Frozenstar grabbed his dislocated paw and popped it back into place with a deafening crack. Goldenstorm screeched in pain, tears welling in his eyes. She grabbed four strong branches and placed them in different places around his paw and bound it tightly with tough long grass stalks. He limped away. It looked like her plan to return to IceClan tonight had been soiled with the injuries. She turned to Sharpfang.

"You cannot keep your name here, or else you will be remembered by FeatherClan as a traitor. Go decorate your pelt with the weapons," she gestured to the pile of battle weapons and left him. When he came back she had his new name set. She called attention to the other cats, making sure they were listening, "From this moment on, since this tom has joined NobleClan, he shall be known as Gloryclaw."

Gloryclaw admired his new name, knowing that the NobleClan leader had actually thought of a name that he would like. Before he had mentioned that he needed more glory so she gave it to him, right in his very own name! Little did he know that after he had been trained to fight ruthlessly in battle he would be better off known as Goryclaw rather than Gloryclaw.

Suddenly Hexpaw stepped up, anger flaring in her eyes, "After defending your lazy butt from foxes don't we deserve our warrior names?" she snarled.

That was one of her biggest mistakes. Her number one mistake was to pledge allegiance to Frozenstar in the first place, her second mistake was to defy Frozenstar. Frozenstar lashed out and dealt the apprentice multiple attacks. Wrestling with claws unsheathed. Blood dotted the hard, snowy earth. Hexpaw felt all of the stinging wounds and remembered the poison. Frozenstar's claws were tinted with venom. The white she-cat "leader" must have refreshed the poison on her claws.

Her body was burning like fire as the venom spread. Frozenstar realized this and gave her the herbal antidote. She couldn't afford to lose the kits that Hexpaw would bare and a soon to be valuable warrior. The leader decided now was a good time to practice fighting with her apprentice. She rinsed her claws off in a nearby river and the battle began again with claws unsheathed. Frozenstar dove and raked her claws down the gray apprentice's side then Hexpaw raced towards a tree, half ran up it and flipped over to face her mentor. Rage burned in her, but not towards Frozenstar, towards herself, that she couldn't keep up the fight.

"How do you feel?" Frozenstar asked.

"Worthless," Hexpaw whispered.

"That is how you are supposed to feel. You should feel weak and not good enough. That is how you will get better. You will strive to fight harder and faster next time. Every day you will get better. Yet, since you probably don't know, you do have a purpose. Your purpose is to help me dominate the forest and get back my clan. You are a servant warrior that will be trained to fight as ruthlessly as I do."

Hexpaw dipped her head in acknowledgement. She didn't want to be a servant but there was nothing else for her in life. She lived in a smelly sewer with her mate, starving at times. She wanted to be a sleek and strong warrior like her trusted mentor. She wanted to be worth something to someone other than Bloodpaw. She wanted to fight, and show the other cats that she was not worthless, that she was to be feared.

Frozenstar saw this in her apprentice. NobleClan was well on its way to victory.

**Ok, so I kind of had planned to do this chapter to where Hawkpaw is but Frozenflame/star is like my absolute favorite character that I came up with so I decided to create NobleClan. A rival clan to fight against the filthy forest clans. If you liked that chapter please review. I also have a question. I have ideas for the rest of this series but once I finish **_**Hawk's Call**_** I wanted to make another part of the series with different clans and characters and then do a super edition where all of the main characters meet. Review me with any ideas. If you like that, tell me. Or if you just want me to keep going with **_**Hawk's Call **_**that's fine too. Just let me know! Thanks! R & R! *Reuploaded***


	11. Chapter 10: Struggles

**So, last chapter I got some reviews saying that you want me to continue Hawk's Call. As much as I'd like to do that I might run out of ideas. I have ideas for the next five books of the series and I at least planned to do ten stories and then I was going to switch to a different series with different main characters and clans/tribes of cats and do that four times before making a super edition where all the main cats meet. Review what you think of this. I was also going to do a fanfic of one-shots one for every cat in the allegiances and more. Review me if you like that as well. I actually started that a long time ago but kind of gave up. Anyways, this is chapter 10 and I think this will start in the IceClan, then go to Hawkpaw for a little bit, and then go to NobleClan.**

**For every little bold introduction I need a topic now. If you have questions about the story I will answer them. Just review or PM me ok? Today's Introduction Topic is: NobleClan.**

**NobleClan****: NobleClan is in some ways inspired by BloodClan from the original Warriors series. These cats however have a different set of weapons. Since some of them believe in StarClan/the Dark Forest they can get nine lives but only from the Dark Forest. The weapons were created by me when I handwrote a Warriors story called Venom in Their Eyes. Apart from BloodClan, NobleClan think they are doing good by getting their leader her clan back. Their goal is in fact to take over the forest but what Frozenstar wants most of all is to be back with Shadowsoul and lead IceClan. They can in ways be compared to BloodClan but NobleClan is in no way the same. They somewhat resemble worthlessness. These cats want to prove that they do have a purpose. I hope that kind of explains a little bit about them. So without any further delay…chapter 10.**

Chapter 10: Struggles

Shadowsoul thrashed in his sleep letting out mews of pain and sadness. He was fighting in the Dark Forest, struggling like a LionClan warrior, determined not to give up. If cats were awake and watching they would see the long scratches appear on his shoulders out of nowhere. Suddenly he gasped awake, fear sparkling in his yellow eyes.

"Shadowsoul," a whisper numbed his ear. He spun around to see the glowing blue eyes of Frozenstar. She shrugged her way out of the underbrush until her pelt touched his. She leaned her head against his chest being careful not to hurt him with the thorns. His steady heartbeat calmed her and his warm fur comforted her. Shadowsoul licked her shoulder gently and she rubbed her muzzle along his cheek.

"It's not smart for you to be here," Shadowsoul told her quietly. She nodded in understanding and slunk back out. It wouldn't be long before she would see him again. Suddenly her head appeared again.

"Shadowsoul, I miss you, and I've been thinking…

"What?" he inquired curiously.

"I was wondering if you ever wanted to be my mate and have a family…you know, if I ever come back," she blurted quickly.

"Frozen…star? You have always been the perfect one for me. We can be mates starting now, and you will come back…I'll make sure of that!" his voice was sharp at the end. Frozenstar never wanted to leave him behind. She nuzzled his cheek lovingly.

"Meet me tomorrow just beyond the Gathering mountain and StoneClan territory, there you will find NobleClan."

Then she was gone. Shadowsoul was petrified. He knew Frozenstar was ruthless and she wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted. NobleClan would dominate the forest with her as the leader.

-Next Morning-

Five tiny kits played, tumbling around the camp around the bustling warriors that were set about their duties. One of them would soon be Shadowsoul's apprentice. Tonight was to be the kits' apprentice ceremony. That meant that Shadowsoul would become deputy right away. Cometstar had told Shadowsoul to choose which kit he liked best. These were kits of an older queen named Russetheart. She had dark ginger fur, white paws, black tabby stripes, and brilliant blue eyes. Rabbitfoot was her mate.

The kits' names were Dawnkit-a light ginger she-kit with bright blue eyes, Duskkit-a dark ginger tom with blue eyes that looked almost identical to his sister, Tawnykit-a tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes and white paws, Cloudkit- a white and ginger splotched she-cat with yellow eyes, and Tumblekit- a light tan tom with dark brown and ginger spots who was born with a twisted paw.

So far, Shadowsoul liked the small tortoiseshell tom named Tawnykit. The kit looked weak and helpless and it was the ebony warrior's duty to train him to be ruthless.

-Dusk-

Cometstar sat, looking proudly at his clan with the five kits seated below him. It was time to begin.

"I have gathered you here today to give you five new apprentices. Dawnkit, Duskkit, Tawnykit, Cloudkit, and Tumblekit have reached the age of six moons and are ready to train to become warriors."

The kits' mother beamed at them and gave her daughter Cloudkit a swift lick on the forehead.

"Dawnkit, you are now Dawnpaw, Rabbitfoot, you are one of my senior warriors and you are ready to take on another apprentice, you taught your last apprentice, Blackstripe, very well and now you will be mentor to your daughter Dawnpaw."

The little ginger she-kit bounced over to her father and respectfully licked his shoulder.

"Duskkit will be Duskpaw, Silvershade seems fit to be a good teacher and will mentor you. Cloudkit will be Cloudpaw, Poppyshade will mentor you. Tumblekit you are now Tumblepaw, Blackstripe did well training Shadowsoul and will be your mentor. Tawnykit, you are now Tawnypaw. I have given your brothers and sisters experienced mentors but you are special. I have chosen one of our youngest warriors to train you because he is very skilled. Shadowsoul, you have proven your loyalty to IceClan more than once and you are deserving of an apprentice. You will mentor Tawnypaw."

The clan shouted out the names of the new apprentices, "Dawnpaw! Duskpaw! Cloudpaw! Tumblepaw! Tawnypaw!"

Sadness closed around the heart of the valiant scarlet leader that stood above his clan. Now was the time to send his old friend into retirement. His deputy would need to join the elders.

"Redflame, you have been maimed and injured in battle and can no longer withstand to be the deputy of IceClan. I will miss you my friend, and now I grant you peace and relaxation until your time comes to join StarClan."

The ginger splotched tom nodded his head in gratitude and went to sit next to Blueshadow, one of the elders. His limp was plain to see as he struggled to edge across the clearing to the blue gray she-cat.

"This means, I must appoint a new deputy. I have promised this cat to be my successor though very young. I have been told by StarClan that he is the right choice. Shadowsoul will be the new deputy of IceClan!"

The crowd roared in approval, "Shadowsoul! Shadowsoul!"

Little did the wise old leader know that StarClan had deceived him. Shadowsoul as deputy was the worst decision he ever made.

-Three Days Back (Hawkpaw)-

StarClan had spoken to Hawkpaw and he burst out of his gentle sleep. _What has power over water and_ _fire must earn his wings. Only then will the rain stop its flood and the burning embers die._ Something clicked inside. Water was Rainpaw and fire was Emberpaw, but what did the wings part mean? How would that stop the tidal floods and the raging flames? What did any of it mean? It was so confusing! He stomped his paw in frustration and leapt off the cushy bed. Russell and Emberpaw had already made breakfast and Hawkpaw gobbled down the cooked vegetables and the cool fruit. Misty told him that they would all leave in a week that way they had a chance to get prepared with some spices and make some hard decisions.

Hawkpaw let his body take control and soon found himself walking over to a window. Outside, a hawk wheeled through the air, letting out a predator call and diving into the beyond forest. Suddenly light headed, the brown tabby apprentice jumped out the window and began to climb a tree. He needed some fresh air. He spotted bountiful prey in the woods where he had once lived. He longed to go back but it would take days. New-leaf was coming and the snow was melting. A floral scent wreathed around him and everything felt crisp and fresh. Plants in the garden were beginning to bud. He noticed Russell outside, rummaging through a delicate flower bed, plucking out bright ginger poppy buds.

Emberpaw was relaxing in the living room, splayed on the cat couch watching Cats 101 on television. She was shocked to hear about so many different breeds, although none seemed similar to herself. The two-legs called these cats hybrids. She probably was a hybrid, or not purely bred from the same breed of cat. This meant that her mother and father were two different types of cats. She could clearly remember her parents. Her father had been a handsome ginger tom with light robin's-egg-blue eyes and a large fluffy tail that swept gracefully around him. He was a brave warrior, felled in battle. Her mother had been a silver queen with smoldering amber eyes. She looked so much like Moonsong, her mother, the only reminder of her father was her fluffy ginger tail. Moonsong had been slain by an owl, captured in the dead silence of night, the owl had attempted to drag her away but she was too heavy. By the time StoneClan found her, the wounds were too deep and dangerously infected. She passed away that evening, leaving her daughter orphaned and on her own.

Russell shoved in the cat door, carrying a whole bunch of flowers that hadn't bloomed yet in his jaws. He slid them quietly into Emberpaw's water bowl.

"You can watch them grow," he said, "It's cool."

Emberpaw smiled kindly, she knew that all of them would be gone before the flowers opened up. It had been with good intentions though. Russell walked away, his tail flicking nervously back and forth. Emberpaw leapt up from the comfortable couch and sniffed the flowers when the gray tom had disappeared. They smelled faintly sweet, as if they were waiting to open up the petals that contained such a beautiful smell. They were, pretty, even as buds, and Emberpaw picked out the one that Russell had picked especially for her. It was bright ginger at the tip and as it went down to the stem it turned into a reddish silver-gray. A smile lit her face and she stepped outside into the fresh air.

In the garden were rows of buds, just barely peeking out of the snow. This wouldn't have happened in a regular garden but the two-legs had the special heater so that the snow was basically just feeding the flowers so they would grow faster. She plucked a dark, storm-cloud blue flower bud out of the ground. It reminded her of Hawkpaw's eyes. She then saw the brown tabby tom, lounging in a tree looking out into the forest that they had come from. He noticed her and jumped down.

Emberpaw dropped the flower and scuffed snow and dirt over it so Hawkpaw wouldn't see. He looked curiously at her and she pressed her silver paw over the place that the flower was buried. He didn't question her and went over to the small pond. He watched, mesmerized by their sleek scales, the tiny golden fish that swam there. He dipped a paw in the water. It was very warm, warm enough for the fish to survive the winter. The whole lawn was fed by pipes spewing heat so that the grass would grow perfectly green, the flowers would bud early, and the fish would swim all year around. A small white fish with a large, mutated, bulging red head was playing tag with a larger goldfish. Then Hawkpaw noticed the gray spotted fish hooked to the sides of the pond. They appeared to be vacuuming the bacteria and wastes, to keep the pool clean. Hawkpaw reached down and prodded it with his paw. Its fins spiked up and it swam into a crevice in the pond furiously, to avoid further harassment.

A bird of prey screeched and Hawkpaw glanced up. It was the hawk, flying gracefully away towards the rising sun. It reminded him that the journey would begin soon, and that meant that before he knew it he would be on his way home.

-One Week Later-

Tiny packs were tied around the five cats. All of them were excited and chattering endlessly. Then it was time to leave. Emberpaw walked back to the water bowl with the flower buds. Maybe she was just imagining it but it looked as though the red and silver one had begun to open up just a little bit. She bent down and drank in its faint sweet scent and whispered a small goodbye to them. It seemed odd but in her heart it felt like the right thing to do. Then the five friends began their great adventure.

-NobleClan-

"The kits are coming!" Hexpaw screamed. The weakened Bloodpaw raised his head. His mate was giving birth but he could barely move. He crawled along the muddy, slushy ground, struggling through the left over snow to where she was laying on her side. Large spasms racked her body and Frozenstar was standing over her with a pile of leaves in her jaws and a soaking wad of moss at her feet. Hexpaw flailed her paws, her eyes crazed in agony.

The whole day was filled with her wails and finally four tiny kits were curled around their mother's belly, suckling gently.

Bloodpaw looked proud, "What shall we name them?"

The first kit, a dark gray tom with red tipped ears, tail and paws, looked up and let out a small mew.

"Smoke," Hexpaw said in excitement.

"Smokekit," Frozenstar scolded, "Every kit's name ends with 'kit' until they become apprenticed."

Hexpaw looked disappointed but didn't let it show for fear of her leader. She pointed to a black she-cat and meowed, "Ebony…kit." She named a very pale ginger tabby she-cat Mothkit and red tom with black tabby stripes Fangkit.

Frozenstar smiled at the happy couple, but she felt nothing for them. She was excited for the birth of new soon-to-be warriors. She was certain that she would get IceClan back.

**Ok, so that was the chapter. Like I mentioned before please tell me if you like my ideas (listed above) and please send me questions for my Introduction Topics. If you want to no more about IceClan send me something like 'can you please do an IceClan Intro Topic' and I probably will. I can do up to three at a time and maybe more later. You can ask me anything about my story, series, or characters but please don't ask me to start other stories or read your stories because I want to know if there is some info that I left out. Thanks! Read and review!**


	12. Chapter 11: Rotten

**I am desperately trying to update faster. So this is Chapter 11. I never thought I would get this far in my story. I think it will be approximately 20 chapters long. Nobody sent me any ideas for Intro Topics so I will come up with my own. Today's Intro Topic is: the history of StarFire! This is going to be in a short little story listed below. Be sure to send me a topic next time!**

**StarFire: ****"This world is unbalanced," spoke a tabby tom with glistening starry fur, "In order for it to return to neutrality we must give it a weight on the other side. This weight to make the world even shall be given to special creatures in the form of magic." Thus the legend began. A certain hundred, chosen especially by StarClan gathered together to listen to their ancestors. Among these, a sharp-eyed hawk, a blue-gray splotched she-cat, and a black bear. In the paws of the great warrior spirits was a shimmering blue star, its glory and majesty shining in the eyes of the gathered. A she-cat nosed the star and from it came the Star Teardrop, a glittering piece of stone, extracted from the star itself that swirled with magic. The StarClan cats prayed over the hundred chosen and bestowed upon each and every one of them a unique gift, all their own. Together, the chosen creatures formed from the ashes of the star a tribe or clan of their kind named StarFire. Hundreds of years passed taking the lives of the Teardrop Warriors and sending them to join StarClan once again. Then, animals began to weaken, the Magic Ones, as they are more commonly referred to, began to fade and got landed in the Place of Shadows. Their powers were failing due to the weakened blue star. One of their kind, a brave hawk named Zahraer flew into the galaxy containing the power source, defying the freezing vacuum of space. He held the blue star on his shoulders and saved the dying warriors from going to the Place of Shadows. StarFire was depleted to a very small number now and not another creature has heard of them again. Some say that the legendary tribe still exists and the fabled hawk continues life bearing the weight of the blue star on his sturdy wings.**

**So that is a little bit of the history. Review if you want me to do a one-shot about it, describing it more in detail and giving it a much longer story. This chapter goes to a lot of places. One that you haven't been to before, MossClan. FeatherClan is confronting the other two clans. Plus, there is a character in the allegiances that I accidentally named Flametail. He will be Flamestripe in this chapter since Flametail is in the original series.**

Chapter 11: Rotten

Shadowsoul silently left the IceClan camp, traveling over the once StoneClan border and began the steady incline over the hills. When he reached the top he gazed up at the stars and then down into the valley. Down below, five piles of fur slept, their breaths rising and falling gently. He could make out the spiky white pelt of Frozenstar at the very base of the hill. The black-as-night tom slid down the decline and prodded his mate's shoulder. She blinked awake, her eyes widening in excitement.

"I missed you," she breathed out. He nuzzled her softly and she drank in his sent. Stepping lightly to her paws, she nimbly led him to a small indent in the hillside. Barely visible was a hole, leading deep into the side of the mountain.

"I never told NobleClan about it yet. It's an old badger set, abandoned long ago. Follow me," she whispered, hardly audible above the whistling breeze. She disappeared inside. A little hesitant, Shadowsoul followed her. Everything was pitch black, and Shadowsoul's yellow eyes had to adjust to the ebony light. He could barely see the faint outline of Frozenstar as she trotted through the tunnel.

Finally, she stopped. The tunnel had come to an end. The floor was smooth and bathed with a thin sheet of moss and downy feathers. Fresh air swirled down from an opening in the roof of the cave and moonlight glinted down through it, casting long shadows on the couple.

"I promise I will get you back Frozenstar, then we can be leaders together-oh, by the way, I am the new deputy of IceClan," Shadowsoul mentioned. The white she-cat that he was curled around beamed up at him.

"Lucky you! I had complete faith that you would get there! Congratulations!" she meowed happily.

Thoughts swarmed in her head. If her mate was the deputy, all she had to do was get rid of Cometstar and then the door would be opened. Of course Shadowsoul would let her back!

"Hey, it's time to turn off your evil little mind and just relax!" Shadowsoul nudged her. She smiled and licked his ear. The night was silent and peaceful, but even though the white "leader" was with her mate, she couldn't help the racing, bitter thoughts, that swarmed through her brain.

-StoneClan Prison-

The stench of mold and rotted, infected wounds, took siege over the air. Cats were splayed across the filthy earth, struggling to breathe and completely overcome with pain. Pain…it was the only thing they felt; pain for the wounds that wouldn't close, and pain for their lost loved ones that now walked with StarClan. A dark ginger tabby tom was hanging on the edge of life and death. A bedraggled medicine cat sat at his head. On his shoulder was a long, infected scratch. It was very deep and shining bright red and very swollen. Blood and pus leaked out of it. The tom wailed in pain before a shudder ran from his whiskers to his tail. Then he was dead. His mate, a light brown she-cat named Lightsnow was bowed over him, crying.

"No Flamestripe, you can't leave me!" she whined.

"Lightsnow, he's gone. It's too late!" Fawnstep mewed, remorse in her voice. The guard outside hissed in disgust, "Quiet in there or we'll cut your food supply in half!"

Lightsnow seethed in anger. She leapt at the protective bramble wall, screeching in pain and anger as the thorns drove themselves into her bloodied and raw paws.

"He's dead! It's your fault he's dead! Show your faces cowards! I'll rip you to shreds! You filthy rotten fox dung eaters! You let me get my claws on you and you'll scream to StarClan your apologies! Then I'll gut you and feed you to the rats! You call yourselves warriors? There is no pride in sieging another clan in their own home! This goes against the warrior Code! You all are dishonest, vile, excuses for cats! The Dark Forest is waiting for you!"

Finally Briarleaf wrapped he paws around her clan mate and covered her mouth. She could hear the lithe paw steps of Fernstar approaching.

"Let the crazy one out!" the silver leader commanded. A FeatherClan warrior untangled some of the thin brambles in the corner; just enough for Lightsnow to squeeze out of it. Outside, Lightsnow let her eyes adjust to the sunlight streaming in. In the prison, no light had come in and the StoneClan warriors' world was filled with darkness.

Fernstar's voice had a hint of steel in it, "We're cowards huh? Is that why we defeated you, and took over your land? Is that why your clan is suffering? You should have listened to me in the first place, now do you see where it's gotten you?"

"You don't give us a fair chance to defend ourselves. You locked us up in our own home!" Lightsnow's voice rose with each sentence until she was spitting at the FeatherClan leader's feet, "You are fox hearted cowards, afraid to battle under StarClan's watch! You live in a hole in the ground! Your filthy, disgusting lives make me shiver…because they are as cold as your ice covered black hearts! The Dark Forest is waiting for you!"

Fernstar snickered evilly. Her claws glinted beneath a ray of sunlight. The scrawny, ragged she warrior barely had time to dodge the attack. Although her ribs were showing and there were large infected gashes on her, Lightsnow had not lost the formidable fighting ability that was bestowed upon every warrior cat in the forest. The brown dappled warrior unsheathed her own claws that were still stained red. Fernstar was in front of her in a flash, her silver pelt flickering in and out of view. Fernstar, a bold and swift silver she-cat with a lightly scarred body and very skilled and ruthless in battle against a broken, angry, thin brown dappled she-cat that was dying of starvation and infected wounds, and barely able to clean herself; not a fair match. Lightsnow avoided the quick and dangerous claw swipes thrown at her from every direction and wrapped her paws in a tight lick around the silver leader's neck. She sunk her scarlet teeth deep into Fernstar who shrieked, mostly in anger.

Fernstar gave way underneath Lightsnow and her body went limp. Was she losing a life? No! The silver she-cat flung the bedraggled StoneClan warrior through the air with a huge amount of strength. The brown warrior flew through the cave, her white with crimson stained paws angled out and her fur rustling. Then she crashed into the cave wall. The snap of bones was clearly heard and Lightsnow's neck was bent at an awkward angle. She struggled for breath; the passage to her lungs cut off suddenly as her neck and back broke. A jagged piece of stone was buried deep into her spine. Blood splattered around her, completely bathing her in the warm sticky liquid. So much unbearable pain. The she-cat cried out, her meow cut short with a bone cracking shudder. Then the warrior was dead. Her corpse slid off the stones, a gigantic hole boring through her spotted pelt. Fernstar walked up to her.

"You will no longer be a danger to my clan. No scurry your spineless body up to the gates of the Dark Forest," she grinned wickedly, her delicate paws stained with her enemy's blood.

Within the prison, silent tears were shed over the fallen clan mate. It seemed like the end. StarClan had given up on them. There was no chance of escape. Death awaited them around every corner, eating away the lives of noble warriors and letting their spirits slip away.

A small beam of sunlight flickered through the bramble wall onto Fawnstep. The brown she-cat with white spots and soft blue eyes looked up, "Goodbye, StoneClan. The end is near, and I hope you will all wait for me when my time has come. Soon we will be together again…in StarClan, dead."

-IceClan-

"Cometstar!" the shrill, angry voice of the leader of FeatherClan came from just beyond the clan walls.

Fernstar stepped in, her pelt sparkling, all signs of any battle gone. She dipped her muzzle respectfully to the older leader, "I have come about your promise. FeatherClan has taken over StoneClan and we are ready for IceClan to join us." The she-cat leader smiled in a very vile yet sweet and convincing way.

"You think that IceClan wants to join you?" a voice made the ginger leader whip around. Shock was plain in his eyes as he saw the ebony silhouette of his deputy.

"Yes Shadowsoul, we do want to join FeatherClan," Cometstar silenced him nervously.

Shadowsoul turned his lightning yellow eyes on his leader, "You want this mangy ball of fur to rule over you? I don't! And if you are going to become her ally then I will take the rest of IceClan to form a different clan to fight against you!"

The black deputy seemed firm on his decision but Cometstar was fearful of what Fernstar might say.

"Are you going to let this fox heart apprentice run your clan Cometstar? I had more respect for you but the way this tom speaks shows his traitorous nature," her voice was calm, with just a tiny snarl played in it.

"Traitorous nature? Fox heart? You should think about the names you throw around," Shadowsoul growled, flashing a smug grin at the leader of FeatherClan, "You speak for yourself. I am no apprentice, I am the deputy of IceClan, and I have some authority in the decisions my leader makes. Right now I am explaining the correct decision so you can let your fur lay flat and drag your tail out of this territory…now!" he spat the last part.

He could clearly see that Fernstar was just barely holding her claws back.

"I will speak about this at the Gathering," she snarled at Cometstar, then turned tail and left, defeated.

Cometstar turned to his deputy, a glare in his eyes, "Why did you say that? You are not my leader, I'm yours and you must obey!"

"Cometstar, I apologize, but I've seen Frozens-flame lately. She told me of what FeatherClan did. They attacked StoneClan and are now holding the cats hostage in their own home with very little food and no herbs to treat wounds. I don't want that to happen to us especially you."

Cometstar looked hesitant before he replied, "StoneClan defied FeatherClan. They don't see that the gathering of all four clans is the best choice."

"But that isn't the right choice! StarClan gave each clan their own special advantages so that they were to survive. They meant that there should be four clans in the forest, not one. Holding siege on StoneClan is an unfair way to gain advantages. None of this should've happened. Please listen to me; this is for the best."

Cometstar pondered this for a second before nodding his head. There was still an unsure feeling in his heart but he trusted Shadowsoul with his life. He would have to agree. Shadowsoul smiled. He had meant IceClan to stay its own clan so that Frozenstar had a place to come home to. Then both of them could lead IceClan together.

**Okay, that was the chapter. Please review as soon as possible and send some Intro Topics for me to do. Also please PM me if you have any ideas that you want me to post on fanfiction like songfics for your favorite of my characters. Also see above for some of my own ideas. I might also be starting a story for Pokémon called Memoirs of a Guardian so…yeah. Please don't just read this. Review too! **


	13. Chapter 12: 1 Rats 2 Fernstar's Warning

**Hello fellow fanfictioners! I know I haven't updated in forever but I've been seriously busy with school and other drama. I started my Pokémon story called Memoirs of a Guardian. Please read and review it! Yay! Dragonclaw11 sent me an Intro Topic to do! Thank you Dragonclaw11! Today's Intro Topic is: (drum roll please X3) StoneClan!**

**StoneClan: when the four clans came to the forest the first thing they noticed was the small mountain range. This was to be the home of StoneClan; cats whose paws were roughened by stone and had lean and strong bodies that camouflaged with the rising mountain. They found a clearing in the side of the mountain where the roots wrapped themselves around a shady and protected circle. It was the perfect home. Bushy leaves hung over the edges of the camp in summer and in the autumn StoneClan would use what fallen leaves that hadn't been soaked with rain for bedding. The outside of the clearing was pure forest with fresh streams. Just above the clearing was the large cave mouth to the Gathering place and where the medicine cats met every half-moon. StoneClan cats are said to be wise outside of battle and fierce in battle. They prefer less violence but strongly protect everything that means something to them. Death would be a better choice than trying to steal a StoneClan kit.**

**I hope this gave you some info on StoneClan. Please read and review this two part chapter! Disclaimer: (just so you know which I'm sure you do) I do not own Warriors, the Erins do!**

Chapter 12: Part 1-Rats

Spring was coming on fast and Hawkpaw was trudging through the slush. The going was very slow and Misty would constantly disappear to scout ahead. She had a way of dissolving into fog and completely vanishing; it was part of her powers. Until now they had avoided the two-leg place and now they were nearing it again. A foul, rotten stench floated into Hawkpaw's nose and he cringed. There were huge boxes overflowing with two-leg trash.

"Oh StarClan, what is the awful stench?" Emberpaw gasped out.

"The dump," Jinx shrugged his shoulders. Russell looked back at Emberpaw and flashed a grim smile. In truth, it stunk. Then the worst happened; hundreds of glowing red eyes blinked open and rats poured out of the heaps of garbage. Fear locked Hawkpaw's muscles and he was frozen like that until a rat bit into his paw. He shook it off and unsheathed his claws. Emberpaw was fighting left and right but the rats suddenly took her down. She screeched and thrashed beneath the heap of rodents. Then Misty appeared out of nowhere and ripped critter after critter off of Emberpaw. Then suddenly something flashed in Hawkpaw's mind. He had seen that face before, fighting off a FeatherClan warrior. Misty looked almost identical to Rainpaw! Could the blue gray splotched she-cat be somehow related to his crush? Then the rats began to overtake him and he bit one's throat and tossed it aside. Sharp pains stabbed into him everywhere as the rats bit and scratched. He threw them off one by one but each rat was replaced by three more and soon he was only a writhing mass of gray and brown bodies.

Then the pain began to ebb and he was looking into the smoldering amber eyes of Emberpaw. He licked her quickly on the cheek and pounced on more rats.

The battle was done as soon as it had begun and all cats had suffered injuries. Luckily Misty had seen the rat pile and had went in search for marigold, hoping she would be back before the others reached the danger zone. She had collected a lot of it and was rubbing it into the wounds. Dead rat bodies littered the ground around them and blood was smeared everywhere. It was disgusting and the stench from the two-leg dump was brutal. Hawkpaw walked up to Misty.

"Misty?"

"Yes Hawkpaw?"

"In my clan, there is someone that…err…reminds me of…you," he mumbled.

"Oh is there?" she asked, "Who?"

"Her name is," he glanced to see where Emberpaw was; she was talking with Russell, "Rainpaw."

Misty's amber eyes narrowed into slits, "You come from StoneClan right?"

"Yes."

Grief clouded her eyes suddenly but it was gone before Hawkpaw could say _mouse_. Then it was replaced by a horribly fierce anger, "Don't ever question me about your own clan again! How can I answer if I don't live there? I want nothing to do with StoneClan and its filthy warriors, now I must scout ahead!"

"No need for that Misty, we'll lead you there safely!" a voice came from behind Misty, who whipped around faster than a bolt of lightning. Out of the bushes came the oddest group of creatures; a fox, a dog, and a golden eagle. The funniest thing was Hawkpaw could have sworn he just heard them talk.

Misty turned to Hawkpaw, a small, excited grin on her face, "Hi guys! Hawkpaw meet Sinopa, Teeth, and Siren, they're Teardrop Warriors too!"

-Dusk-

The two StoneClan apprentices had been acquainted to the strangers and everyone was conversing as the sun set. Suddenly Misty and most of the others left on a hunting trip leaving only Hawkpaw and the dark ginger Sinopa. Fear was crawling along Hawkpaw and he glanced slowly at the fox. Her shadowed wolf-like eyes bore deep into his pelt and it unnerved him. In an attempt to make small talk with the creature that could easily kill him he asked, "How long have you known Misty?"

Sinopa looked up thoughtfully before replying in her growling dog voice, "When the first Teardrop Warriors were created, I met her. She was very small, only a kit. We became friends almost immediately."

"Do you know if she has any siblings?" he asked, curiosity sparking in him. Maybe he could find out why Misty had been so angry after mentioning StoneClan.

Sinopa swallowed and began again in her fox accent, "When StarClan gave her powers she asked if she would always live in seclusion. She wanted to live with others of her own kind so your ancestors held her in StarClan until a certain queen in one of your clans came along. You would be surprised how much I know about the four clans. Anyways, this queen, gave birth to five kits but four of them died. She buried the first four and StarClan had pity on her. She showed the promise of being a good parent so StarClan decided it was time for Misty to live. They put her down on earth into a body of one of the queen's dead kits and the queen looked so happy it touched the hearts of every StarClan warrior."

"What was the name of Misty's sibling then?" Hawkpaw inquired.

"Misty has only ever told me once. Her sister's name was Rainkit. Misty loved her very much but never talks about her life in the clans. She'll claw your ears off if you mention it."

"Why did Misty leave her clan?"

"First of all, Misty belonged to StoneClan, and moons after StoneClan found out about her powers, they sent her on special missions that crossed the boundaries of the other clans. In other words, it was against your Warrior Code. Misty was forced to kill others in her defense. Once her leader found out that she had killed he exiled her. They never understood that if it weren't for them using her powers against the other clans, she would never have faced such dangerous situations that threatened her life…she would never have murdered other cats. It wasn't fair that she had to leave her family, especially her sister behind."

"By the name of StarClan it wasn't fair!" the two turned to find Misty glaring angrily at them, her eyes flared to fierce fiery amber.

"Don't take it personally Misty, he's only a curious apprentice," Sinopa vouched for the tabby tom. The blue gray she-cat's eyes softened.

"Everything she told you is true. Your friend Rainpaw is my sister. Please, when you get back, say hello for me."

"You aren't going to visit?" Hawkpaw tilted his head sideways.

"I got booted out of StoneClan remember? If I go back, they'll kill me!"

"Right…sorry," Hawkpaw's shoulders sagged.

"The rats are back!" glowing red eyes appeared from deep in the forest and the nightmare began all over again.

Chapter 12: Part 2-Fernstar's Warning

It was the night of the Gathering and Cometstar was leading his clan up the stony stairway into the large cave. The old ginger leader had a bad feeling settling into his heart. He was so scared; if Shadowsoul kept up the fight with Fernstar IceClan would get attacked and thrown into the prison along with StoneClan. Shadowsoul had a firm, strong look on his face. If some cat tried to shove him, he wouldn't budge. It was clear he was going to stick to whatever decision he had made. Fernstar was sitting above the cats as they walked in and she glared down at Cometstar, her emerald green eyes boring into him.

Wails and moans of pain and sadness flooded the clan as they approached. The noise was coming from a huge wall of brambles. The rotting stench of infected wounds, blood, and death filled the air and many IceClan warriors cringed. Then came the worst surprise of all. Beyond the thorny prison walls came a familiar cry, a voice that chilled Shadowsoul to the bone…it was Frozenstar.

"Shadowsoul! Help me! Shadowsoul!" The ebony tom could remember the weapons that the NobleClan warriors had decorated themselves with…they were deadly. How had FeatherClan managed to capture them? Anger bridled in the heart of the IceClan deputy. There was no way in the Dark Forest that Fernstar would keep his mate prisoner!

Shadowsoul launched himself at the silver leader, his claws catching and tearing in the rocky column. Fear clouded Fernstar's glaring green eyes for a fraction of a second but by then she was already reacting. Instinct roared in her body and singed her pelt. She grabbed hold of Shadowsoul's scruff and shook his body back and forth until he went limp. Her jaws were loosening and she was about to drop his ragged body when the black tom snarled fiercely and pinned her to the back of the mountain.

"You won't kill me!" she hissed in a raspy voice.

"Watch me!" Shadowsoul bellowed.

"I will order my warriors to murder your pretty little she-cat! That's why!"

Fernstar knew immediately that she had hit a weak spot and she let the energy build up in her muscles. She then pounced out of the black tom's grip but as she did, his black claws tore her throat and she was tumbling down to the stone floor. Bones snapped with an ear-splitting crack and a single life drained out of the silver she-cat leader. She was out for a while but finally raised her head. She was very weak.

Her warriors were surrounding her. Blood was bathing her throat and a small trickle of crimson dribbled out of her mouth. She spat blood on the ground. MossClan had arrived while she was dead and now she glared mercilessly at the two enemy clans. More bloody spittle leaked from her lips and as she spoke her voice rose into a horrific snarl.

"You have just waged war upon yourselves! Let your dead bodies be cast into the deepest, darkest pits of the Dark Forest! FeatherClan has grown strong and we will defeat you…all of you! We will kill every last one of you, even the cats trapped behind the prison! Do you know why we sieged them? They believed that instead of joining all of the clans into one, and taking on survival together that they would be better off without us! They are willing to stab you in the back if it is their benefit! So just think about that as you die! We all could have been the best of friends and you are willing to toss it all away! Fine…that's just fine with me! Die betrayers and I don't care if you burn in Hell!"

Thus the great battle began.

-NobleClan, days before the Gathering-

Frozenstar was lost in thought. All she thought about all day was Shadowsoul…her Shadowsoul. She could call him hers because they were mates now. She loved him, he loved her! They would protect each other till the day they died. A snarl, torn viciously from a throat brought the white self-appointed leader out of her dreams. Outside, cats that she recognized as FeatherClan were dragging away battling NobleClan warriors. Then some more FeatherClan cats grabbed Frozenstar herself. She was pulled none-too-gently up the mountain and was thrown roughly into the bramble prison. Her glittering icy blue eyes were met with countless others…the hollow, sad eyes of StoneClan. She was tossed into an airless prison, left to die.


	14. Chapter 13: War

**Ahhhhh! I haven't updated in forever! Sorry people, my stories were temporarily shut down and it wouldn't let me access them but it's better now, plus I don't get as much time on the computer as I want. This time, I will just get right down to the Intro Topic and the chapter. Today's Intro Topic is: Misty!**

**Mistkit/Misty: A group of one hundred creatures had received powers that night. Among them, a gray blue she-cat with splashes of peach. Now the small she-kit sat, her head hung low. It was true that she had met many friends in StarClan, but she wasn't ready for life yet. StarClan made an agreement with her; once she found a place to live on Earth she would be sent down from the heavens to start life. Centuries passed and Misty had been keeping an eye on a certain group of cats called StoneClan. They seemed the perfect fit for her so as StarClan promised she was transported into the body of a deceased kit. She could hear the sweet meow of delight from her "mother" and couldn't help but smile. She grew up with a sister named Rainkit and Misty loved her very much. Then StoneClan discovered her powers and she was forced on life versus death missions. One day, on a dangerous spy mission to FeatherClan she was caught and forced to kill one of the warriors. The FeatherClan leader reported it and her leader exiled her for murder. In rage she wandered for days, months, until she was back at StarFire. There she met a handsome black tom named Jinx who was also a Teardrop Warrior. The two became mates and joined together with an abused gray kittypet who had also been a part of StoneClan. His name was Russell and he had gotten lost in the woods as a kit and captured by two-legs. The three cats became travelers and shared many adventures and eventually Misty put the past behind her but she never forgot her sister and her family, who she still loved very much.**

**Please send me more Intro Topics! Also review…please! Anyways, the chapter has arrived!**

**Aah! I just realized two things; I never gave Rainpaw a new mentor after Goldenstorm left, so her new mentor is Crimsonheart because his apprentice (Foxpaw) died (see Chapter 8 part 2) and also that when Misty first appeared to Hawkpaw as a ghost she mentioned that Rainpaw was her sister but I have a plan to fix that. Also two chapters ago I promised we would visit MossClan in the story but we never did so please cut me some slack, I'm working really hard on this story!:)**

Chapter 13: War

The cave was filled with screams and roars as the war began. StoneClan cats were ripping at the bramble barrier, regardless of the dozens of thorns piercing their paws. Frozenstar was pulling a large tangle of thorns from a weak spot in the wall. She tumbled back as it came loose and StoneClan cats were squeezing through it although for their starved, thin bodies, it didn't take much to escape. Some IceClan warriors were fighting on the side of FeatherClan but the ruthless warriors of Fernstar were greatly outnumbered. Though FeatherClan were fighting about five to one the muscular warriors easily killed their enemies. Rainpaw watched Frostyclaw grab a MossClan warrior named Lionflame around the throat and kill him with a swift bite.

Currently she was wrestling with Cheeryheart. The lithe ginger warrior was very strong. Rainpaw dodged most of her attacks, using the enemy's weight against her. Cheeryheart was getting angrier than before because of this and bunched her muscles in her last attempt to capture Rainpaw. Sadly, it worked and Cheeryheart wrapped her paws around the blue gray apprentice's neck. Rainpaw struggled in a vain attempt to escape but the ginger she-cat's grip was very tight. Rainpaw bit into her clawed paw, making blood squirt out. Cheeryheart hissed in fury but did not let go. Rainpaw hated doing this but she bit harder, the salty taste of blood flooding her throat. Her teeth met bone and Cheeryheart screamed in pain, desperately trying to hold onto the apprentice. With a sharp snap, Rainpaw cracked into the bone and finally Cheeryheart let go. Rainpaw looked around her, the floor was littered with dead bodies and blood settled in large pools in the stone. Amongst the dead she noticed Flashstrike, the deputy of StoneClan. It surprised her and placed a new and stronger fear in her heart. Flashstrike had been such a talented warrior and his death told Rainpaw FeatherClan didn't care if they murdered other cats as long as they got their way. It made them a whole lot more dangerous than they would have been in a normal battle. If the war continued on this way, every cat would be destroyed and the Clans would no longer exist.

Rainpaw saw a tiny ray of sunshine filter through a hole in the cave roof as dawn called the blazing sun to rise on a brand new day. A small sparkle of hope exploded in her chest, StarClan was guiding them and they wouldn't let the Clans be destroyed by Fernstar's power-hungry mind. She just hoped the battle would end soon.

-Hawkpaw-

A wreathing mass of rat bodies swarmed the animals. Hawkpaw heard the screech of Siren as the golden eagle flung himself into battle. Sinopa was growling madly as the tiny brown bodies circled her. Misty was fighting left and right but the rats were overtaking her and she was slowly collapsing. Watching her fight, Hawkpaw remembered Rainpaw and wondered how she was doing. Then suddenly he remembered something. When Misty's ghost had first visited him just across the clan borders, she had mentioned being a sister to Rainpaw. He had completely forgotten that she had told him so. So why, when he questioned her again, had she seemed so angry and upset about it? Yet now was not the time for questions.

Rats were climbing over him and nipping into his skin. Teeth pierced him and he mewled as each one dug its fangs into him. The battle was over almost as quickly as it had begun and then the rats were disappearing in the woods. The creatures were licking their wounds but the blood kept flowing.

"Misty!" a shriek made Hawkpaw whip around. Misty was splayed across the ground, her body covered in a thousand wounds and blood pouring out endlessly. Jinx was standing over her, licking her ear franticly. She slowly opened her eyes and Hawkpaw scrambled over to her side. She had a grim smile on her face before she closed her eyes gently.

"No Misty, you can't die!" Jinx rested his head on her chest. He could hear her faint heart beat and breathed a swift sigh of relief. She was only unconscious but they needed to get to StarFire immediately! Or else, Misty would return to StarClan.

-Rainpaw-

The battle had temporarily stopped and cats were licking their wounds. Luckily only Lionflame and Flashstrike had been killed and no others. Slowly FeatherClan was killing off every cat until there were none left. Pain washed over Rainpaw's heart as she glanced across the cave at the cats of FeatherClan, bleeding because their leader had started a stupid fight.

Currently, all of the allied clans were hiding in what was left of the bramble wall. Ripplestar's forehead was bleeding and the life-blood was draining quickly out of Cometstar. Sandstar was bleeding heavily from his side. Suddenly the ginger leader of IceClan stopped breathing and was sent swiftly to StarClan and back. His eyes were glazed as he swallowed up air again. He turned to a black tom, Shadowsoul, and whispered, "They are too strong, and we can't beat them. We will all be destroyed."

Ripplestar shoved up next to the IceClan leader and meowed strongly, "We can defeat them, because if we believe what is good and what is right, nothing will stand between us and victory. If we fight for justice, we will win, I promise you Cometstar."

For once, life had returned to the gray tabby leader's eyes. Rainpaw could tell that his depression and insanity had suddenly left him and he was completely healed of the past. She looked up to her leader and knew that now his mind had been cleared he could serve to his full potential. A small flicker of hope sparked in the blue gray apprentice's heart and she twisted her cracked and bloody lips into a small smile.

A white she-cat with jagged fur was sitting in a corner, her icy blue eyes glaring mercilessly around the cats. She was bleeding from a deep scratch on her shoulder. Then Shadowsoul walked over to her and licked her fur. Was he her mate?

-Frozenstar's POV-

Fear twisted deep in the pit of my belly where kits were now growing. Shadowsoul was gently grooming me. I had to tell him about it but what would he say? I opened her mouth and closed it again. The silence between us was almost painful. Finally I spoke up.

"Shadowsoul, I need to tell you something," my voice was a small whimper.

"Yes my love?" he purred.

"Shadowsoul I'm pregnant with your kits."

He jumped in surprise, "Really? That's great! But…"

He trailed off. I knew what his next words would have been. He wouldn't be able to see them or raise them because no matter if NobleClan was only over the mountain the short distance kept us far apart. His bright smile transformed into a sad frown. He rasped his tongue on my ear some more and then I felt an intense rage build up inside of me. Stupid Cometstar was keeping the impossible apart. He couldn't fight love forever! I felt my claws itching for a fight and I stood up, my blue eye quivering insanely. Shadowsoul barricaded my path to Cometstar with his tail as if reading my twisted mind. I looked into his lightning yellow eyes and my heart softened but believe me this is not over. The ginger leader will pay for his crimes, one way or another.

**Sorry this chapter is a little short but please review anyway. The story is almost done and the next chapter I shall like. And hopefully you like it too! ;)**


	15. Chapter 14: Part 1 and Part 2

**I needed to start this right away, no promises how soon these chapters will get posted though. But I have a great idea for this chapter and I think you will enjoy it. It has two different parts and since I am trying to update faster I am getting straight to the story. Forgive me for not typing an Intro Topic.**

Chapter 14: Part 1-Mysteries of the Past

The night was coming on fast and the creatures were splayed across the ground, flooded with the orange glow of dusk. Misty was sleeping; her blue gray and peach body curled up next to Jinx and her breathing shallow. Hawkpaw could see the tiny cuts and scratches all over her body. She whimpered in her sleep. Suddenly Sinopa spoke up in her fox accent:

"We aren't going to get anywhere tonight; we might as well stay here."

"What if the rats come back?" Emberpaw murmured, somewhat to herself.

"You can come with us."

The voice emanated from nowhere and left the gang of creatures looking all around. A muscular brown tom walked out of the underbrush followed closely by a ragged gray tom. Hawkpaw could barely make out the stripes on the back of the first cat. Something about the sturdy tom seemed familiar. His bright blue eyes shimmered with courage and wisdom and he had broad and muscular shoulders. Then something clicked in Hawkpaw's head. He's a spitting image of me. That must mean he's…

"Dad?" the last word sprang from his mouth. The brown tabby turned to him in surprise.

"Hawkkit?"

"It is you! You look just like me! Why are you out here? Why aren't you back at StoneClan?"

This caused a commotion. Animals were looking left and right asking, "This is your dad? What's he doing here? How come he isn't with Hawkpaw?"

The look on the Hawkpaw's dad's face silenced them. There was so much pain reflected in his eyes. He slowly turned to face the gray tom behind him. Hawkpaw noticed the glassy sheen on the other cat's eyes and the horrific scars that lined his body. He twisted his mouth open and spouted out something that sounded like, "Hillo litta creaturs."

"Pleased to meet you all, my name is Vinestripe and this is my brother Grimface. We'll have time to talk later but we should really head back to the den where we're all safe."

Hawkpaw's father turned and led the animals into the forest and stopped at a tiny hole in the ground. The muscular tom stepped down and disappeared followed by the gray tom Grimface. Hawkpaw, a little hesitant, climbed into the hole and trotted after Vinestripe and Grimface. The others followed him down and soon everyone was settled in an open tunnel. Jinx and Russell had carried Misty here and she was still sleeping, but comfortably on a bed of moss.

Vinestripe turned to Hawkpaw.

"I can't believe how big you've grown Hawkkit," he meowed proudly.

"Hawkpaw…I'm an apprentice now," Hawkpaw explained.

"I'm so proud of you. Anyways, I'm sure you have a lot of questions so let's see if I can answer all of them with a story. I first met your mother at a Gathering. If you're wondering, I never belonged to StoneClan, but rather to IceClan. So yes, our love was forbidden but likewise we became mates. Back at my clan my brother was suffering from severe depression and insanity. He was a little dangerous to the clan and was kept under a constant guard. The day your mother came to me telling me she was pregnant was the day I planned to take Grimface into the forest to live with him and take care of him. You see the day before, Grimface had a panic attack and killed one of the warriors. He was becoming too dangerous and I decided if he is to kill anyone, it should be me. I told your mother and she was very scared for me but she never argued. Once you were born she came and visited me and told me of her one kit that looked exactly like me named…Hawkkit. I never got to meet you but I knew you would grow up to be a wonderful warrior."

"What made Grimface go insane?" Emberpaw spoke up. Hawkpaw noticed the wild glowing eyes of his uncle in the corner.

"Grimface was in the Great War amongst the clans. I watched what happened to him. He was battling with a huge tom twice his size. I didn't know a cat could be so big. Grimface was using his speed to confuse his opponent, but then the enemy got a good swipe at him. Grimface was once known as Stormypelt but the wounds he was dealt caused him to go insane. Cometstar renamed him Grimface and he always was supervised. He could never be a true warrior again. The tom that almost killed him clawed him from nose to tail tip, leaving a huge scar. My brother's eyes were almost ripped out and his face is horribly scarred, you just can't see it in the darkness. Without the life of a warrior, I think death would have been easier for him. I wouldn't have given up my mate."

Sadness glazed over Vinestripe's sapphire eyes. Hawkpaw rested his tail on his father's shoulder and Vinestripe smiled.

"But now I have my little warrior taking my place in the clans and caring for my mate."

There was a silence, how could Hawkpaw say it? But he had to. He looked up at his father and courage welled in his heart.

"Dad, Eaglefeather died of Greencough a long time ago. I'm really sorry, she was such a wonderful cat and we will all miss her very much."

"What? My Eaglefeather is dead?" Hawkpaw could tell he was very upset but Vinestripe didn't show too much expression. He curled up next to Grimface and closed his eyes, a single crystal tear drop sliding down his whiskers.

"Goodnight, feel free to speak as you wish; I'm a deep sleeper. Tomorrow we head straight to StarFire to heal your friend."

"How do you know about StarFire?" Hawkpaw jumped in surprise as Vinestripe mentioned the tribe of Magic Ones. His father winked open an eye and said, "Who's to say I'm not one of them?" Then he fell asleep.

Chapter 14: Part 2-StarFire

Sinopa was carrying Misty on her broad back. The creatures were walking along the path between the two-leg place and the forest. Hawkpaw had talked to Vinestripe more about his powers. It turns out Vinestripe could call to the Earth and summon roots and plants to aid him in battle, thus he had the name Vinestripe.

The gang's pace was quite swift and then suddenly Vinestripe ducked into another tunnel. This one was much deeper and Hawkpaw couldn't see his whiskers in the dark. Then suddenly they entered a burst of light and the ground grew flat and steady. As Hawkpaw blinked away the light he saw a cavern full of creatures swallowed in magic. The legend had been true all along, not that Hawkpaw had ever doubted it, but this was absolutely magnificent.

A huge black animal stumbled up to the cats. Hawkpaw had heard about these animals, this one in particular. From the stories, this was Brumble, a prophetic black bear.

"The chosen one has arrived," Brumble roared in his deep voice, "You have learned many lessons young one, you have earned everything you are about to get. Do you remember this? _There will be two, who hear Hawk's Call. One to rise up, one to fall._"

"The prophecy…it never made sense to me. But you're right…I've learned so much from my journey. I think I'm ready to face whatever comes my way with the _right _decision."

"I'm not saying you've made any wrong decisions Hawkpaw. You were chosen by StarClan because of your brave heart. You may not know your full potential. We never chose just a random creature to receive powers, none-the-less wings, we chose you because of who you are. You have a contagious personality. You've already won the hearts of many," Brumble paused to glance at Emberpaw, "As much as others need you, StarFire also needs help. A time of doom has come upon us. Zahraer cannot hold up the blue star forever. We need your help! Along the way you have learned everything you need to be the perfect warrior, maybe even leader of your clan someday. You felt the power of friendship, you never gave up, you are compassionate and caring and you accept whatever happens to you. Maybe before the journey you were a bit of a show-off and stubborn but even though you may not see it…you have changed for the better, and I _know _you are ready. From this day forward, you will be the first ever Teardrop Warrior to ever receive wings as a magic power. Good luck!"

Then Brumble lifted his head and roared with all of his might. Swooping in through the tunnel with a huge gust of wind descended a remarkable creature. Its wings were speckled brown, black, and white, and its eyes were as golden as the sun. Zahraer, the legend himself, strode forward towards Hawkpaw.

He was bigger than most hawks and Hawkpaw was shaking slightly in his presence. Zahraer gestured for Hawkpaw to follow him deep into the cave. As Hawkpaw walked past he marveled at all of the animals. There were other cats, dogs, eagles, foxes, etcetera. There were so many of them, but from the stories, there had once been many more.

Zahraer led him into a den guarded by a fox with a scarred face and commanded him to settle onto a moss bed.

"You are ready Hawkpaw. Do not let StarFire down. When the second one comes here I will have no choice to but to grant them wings as well, for they also serve a greater purpose. But I am afraid that when StarClan chose, they chose wrong. It will be up to you to stop the second Hawkpaw. I shall now grant you my power. You have soared above the limits of a warrior and it is time you earned your wings. Hawkpaw, through pain and suffering, always you remember, you are never flightless. Take to the skies Hawkpaw."

Zahraer let out a loud screech that filled Hawkpaw's ears. Deep in the vibrating noise Hawkpaw heard a gentle song, soothing him into sleep. He heard it clearly now, there was no fear in his heart…this was Hawk's Call.

Intense power filled his muscles and his shoulders began to swell. Gusts of wind and light thrashed around him in a bright storm of colors. Then horrid pain grasped his body and he let out a loud mewing wail. The agony filled him up and his pelt was searing. It felt like he was being ripped apart limb by limb to be cast into a blue, white-hot fire. Something was wrong. Had he come here all this way, just to die? Was Zahraer killing him now? Was everything around him out to kill him and eat his flesh for dinner? Was this the end? To Hawkpaw, it felt like it, and for once he found himself doubting everything that he lived for. He would never make it back home, and be more than Rainpaw's best friend, or mate with her, or have a family. It was all over, and Hawkpaw didn't want it to be.

The pain intensified and Hawkpaw winced at it then suddenly everything became twisted and blurred. Abrupt, bright flashes of light, like shooting stars, flashed before his eyes. Then the pain was gone and his eyes were opened in StarClan. At first he thought he was truly dead and that his second opinion on everything had been correct but then a cat with starry fur appeared in front of him.

The StarClan warrior brushed his paw along a puddle of water, creating a rippling effect, and in the ripples Hawkpaw saw a raging battle between the clans, many of his clan mates and others being killed. The cats were losing hope and last of all he saw Rainpaw, her fur stained with blood and her lips mouthing his name, begging him to come back and help them.

"Your assumption is wrong. The clans need your help," the StarClan cat nudged him. Everything turned to black and fear was like a stone in his belly. Maybe he had been wrong about everything else, but Hawkpaw was certain that his clan was in trouble.

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 15: Victory with a Price

**Thank you for all of the reviews and constructive criticism. I agree with Queen of the Pens the last chapter was very rushed and the characters were introduced too fast. My family kept telling me to get off the computer so I quick finished the chapter so…yeah. It's a mess. Excuse me if this chapter is a bit rushed too. I'm just really excited to finish this story and start the next one. I'm sure you all know what I mean, I just get too excited. This according to my brain is probably the second to last or third to last chapter so we are coming down to the very end and the final battle/battles. No time for Intro Topic but review if you have one and I'll try to fit it in next time. Please review review review!**

Chapter 15: Victory with a Price

Hawkpaw shifted on the stone floor, his back felt heavy and his shoulders ached. Slowly he opened his eyes, blinking in the dim light. Zahraer stood above him, watching him with his glaring yellow eyes.

"I'm afraid I never got the chance to introduce myself. My name is Zahraer, though I would imagine you've heard of me before, hm? I know you feel it too now, your clan is in trouble and it will take all of StarFire to save them. We don't have all day, but you must learn to fly first. Did you know you are the first creature ever to receive magic from me? I have never given my powers to others. You are so special Hawkpaw and I don't think you know your full potential," the hawk rambled.

Hawkpaw smiled and slowly got to his paws. It was a little awkward at first but he stretched out his new wings. They were brown with black, cream, and white speckles along the back and were off-white underneath with a few dapples here and there. He could feel muscles that hadn't existed before loosening and bunching and he could make out the outlines of powerful bones underneath the feathers. The wings were magnificent stretching out about three fox lengths on either side of Hawkpaw. They needed to be big in order to support his weight and Zahraer told him that since he wasn't fully matured yet the wings would grow with him. They were so cool.

Hawkpaw folded in his wings again, getting used to the feeling of them resting on his shoulders and back. Gently he walked out to meet his father, Emberpaw, and the others. They all gasped in awe and Misty had returned standing strongly next to Jinx. Russell was resting on the ground next to them. He looked exhausted and was muttering a conversation to Emberpaw. Sinopa was speaking with the scarred fox that had been guarding Zahraer's cave earlier. Grimface was splayed across the ground next to Vinestripe his eyes waving around wildly.

For once Hawkpaw noticed the deep jagged scars that lined Grimface's body. His face especially was ragged in former wounds.

Vinestripe got to his paws as his son walked over.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you everything earlier, I'll explain everything once we get you home. I apologize for not getting to watch you grow up, I needed to get Grimface away from IceClan."

A question struck Hawkpaw, "You came to StarFire and got you powers after you left IceClan right?"

Vinestripe nodded.

"Couldn't someone here fix Grimface so that he wasn't mentally crazy anymore?"

"I wish Hawkpaw but insanity cannot be cured, not even by StarFire. I asked when I got here even in hopes that I could go back to my home. You don't know how hard it is to leave your home for good."

Emberpaw and the others were marveling at Hawkpaw's wings and now Russell walked up. For some reason his muscles looked larger and more rippling beneath his gray pelt.

"I got a special power too Hawkpaw. One of the dogs here named Frisk gave me super strength and speed. It's so cool Hawkpaw but your wings are awesome too," Russell gave a weak smile. He was worn out too, just like Hawkpaw. Then Hawkpaw remembered his dream and what Zahraer had told him. Fear swallowed him up all over again.

The others sensed his terror and his fear-scent wreathed around them. Hawkpaw spoke softly, "We must get back to StoneClan."

"What?" Emberpaw mewed.

"The clans are in danger; we must go back…now!" Hawkpaw meowed louder. There was silence and many of StarFire turned to look at them. Zahraer came out of his cave, his sharp eyes gazing everywhere his head swiveled. He walked up to the center of the tunnel and in a loud screeching voice cawed, "Teardrop Warriors! One of our own kind needs our help! Let us follow him to save his family as he has helped us by joining StarFire as a Magic One! Come, let us fight for justice!"

Every creature in the tunnel sent up their battle cry in response and skittered out of the tunnel. Hawkpaw turned to Zahraer and said, "Thank you. I don't know how I can ever repay you and all the others."

"Hawkpaw you will have to fly back. I know it may seem scary but by searching your heart you will find the answers to everything. Believe in yourself and your instinct will take you home," Zahraer told him before flapping his wings and taking off out of the tunnel. The cats were the only ones left in the tunnel and they all glanced at each other.

"I'm so grateful to all of you. We can beat this and I'm looking forward to seeing all of you after the battle," Hawkpaw said. They all nodded and leapt out of the tunnel even though some didn't have powers. Hawkpaw followed them slowly, emerging behind them. They all watched him as he spread his wings and closed his eyes. His heart was pounding strongly; he was scared and anxious at the same time. Instinct flooded over him and he began to flap his wings, feeling his muscles stretching and flexing as his paws left the ground. He hovered up in the air for a moment before touching down again. He knew then that nothing was impossible and he began to run.

His legs picked up speed and he glanced back at Emberpaw and the others as he stretched his wings to their full wingspan and then he had taken off into the sky. He clenched his eyes shut tight at first but slowly opened them again. He looked down to see all the others smiling and cheering below.

"Hawkpaw, you're flying!" Emberpaw called. Hawkpaw looked at his wings, watching as they captured and released the air, dancing and playing with the wind. Then they were all scampering below on the ground, running below Hawkpaw as he flew towards StoneClan, knowing that home was never too far away.

They passed the two-leg dump and the cat house, and then they were crossing FeatherClan territory. Hawkpaw could see the rest of StarFire crossing the hills and eventually scaling the mountains. Then Hawkpaw himself was coming close to the mountains. Just as he was about to land he heard an ear-splitting screech that made his blood run cold.

Deep in the cave echoed a piercing caterwaul, "FeatherClan attack!"

-The Gathering Cave-

Rainpaw hauled herself to her paws. Fernstar was standing in front of her clan facing the others, her eyes glaring evilly across the path of blood. The next battle was about to start, and as if on cue, Fernstar screeched, "FeatherClan attack!"

Chaos ensued and the cave where the clans normally met in peace was filled with the screams of fighting cats. Fresh blood was spilled and Rainpaw watched in horror as more innocent cats were killed all around her. She was certain this was the end. Then she was faced with even more dread. Fernstar stood, grinning, in front of her. Her fur was ragged and torn from all the fighting but her green eyes shimmered with a fierce strength that couldn't be defeated.

Fernstar leapt at Rainpaw, her claws raking the blue gray apprentice's side and drawing blood. Pain seared her pelt but Rainpaw focused on the fight.

"Don't you think there has been enough pain and suffering Fernstar?" Rainpaw hissed as she clawed at the FeatherClan leader.

"I was only trying to form an alliance with the clans, stupid apprentice! You and I could've been great friends if we had joined together as clan mates!" Fernstar snarled in pain, and then bit into Rainpaw's shoulder.

Rainpaw winced but replied all the same, "StarClan made it clear to us in the very beginning that there were meant to be four clans, not one. They gave us everything we have now but by defying them you prove to be a coward Fernstar, not a true warrior."

"I don't need StarClan to give me everything I need or want when I can get it by force!" Fernstar roared, preparing to rip Rainpaw's throat out. Rainpaw struggled beneath the lean silver she-cat's grip but couldn't escape. Then a blue gray blur zipped past and took the blow but knocked Fernstar back. Then a brown tabby tom was standing over Fernstar and slashing the life out of her. Her lives left her swiftly, one after the other until she was completely gone. Then Rainpaw realized who it was.

"Hawkpaw!" her voice was a shrill scream. Hawkpaw turned to her, his wings spread widely. She gasped in awe at him. He had changed so much but it didn't matter, as long as he was back and with her now. Hawkpaw stepped up to her and reached down to touch his nose to hers.

"I missed you so much Rainpaw," he whispered to her, nuzzling her cheek sweetly. She pulled herself to her paws and looked over at the battle field. Cats were licking their wounds and piling up the dead bodies. FeatherClan was completely destroyed and would need to be rebuilt.

Amongst the dead were these brave cats: Flashstrike, Soulfire, Gingerspice, Dragonblaze, Dappledpaw, and Redpaw of StoneClan, Maskface, Fernstar, and many others of FeatherClan, Lionflame, and Sunflare from MossClan, and Rabbitfoot from IceClan. Then a cry made Hawkpaw turn his head. It was Jinx and he cried in agony, "Misty is dead!"

Rainpaw and Hawkpaw dashed over. That was who took the death blow for Rainpaw; it was her very own sister. Rainpaw looked down at the limp blue gray splotched body and tears formed in her eyes.

"Mistpaw, you came back! I thought I lost you forever and you sacrificed yourself for me! I'll miss you so much!" Rainpaw bowed her head, crying silently. Then she took up a loud, sad wail. Every other cat in the cave followed her in the mourning of their clan mates. Rainpaw turned to Hawkpaw and pressed her head against his shoulder for comfort. Her sister had been exiled from her home only to return to give up her life. It was a hard price to pay for victory.

Suddenly a loud and clear voice cut through the wailing. A ragged white she-warrior stepped out of the crowd, "I believe I have a bone to pick with Cometstar."

The old ginger leader pricked his ears and a flicker of fear danced in his eyes but it was gone quicker than a flash of lightning. This is what StarClan had told him of. A path of blood and pointed stones where ice would spear the blazing comet. He got to his paws slowly, weak from the battle. He only had two lives left and they were to be taken away now. _StarClan, I'm scared. Please guide me safely into your paws as I pass on. Please forgive my mistakes._ Cometstar sent up his silent prayer to his warrior ancestors and prepared for death…but he wasn't going down without a fight. He faced the white warrior, courage in his eyes.

"What do you want Frozenflame?" he spat.

She was on him in a second, pinning him to the ground and hissing in his face, "You will call me Frozen_star_ not you idiot warrior name that makes no sense. Apologize for destroying my relationship!"

Cometstar choked beneath her claws pressed hard against his throat, "I made the right decision in sending you away Frozenflame. You would have killed more innocent cats. I have no regrets."

She roared in and snarled, "You can't keep love apart!" Then the fight began.


	17. Chapter 16: Paw to Paw and Epilogue

**I'm really sad…this is the last chapter. The last chapter was really bad and rushed so forgive me. I have been updating these really fast lately so I should have the first chapter of Book 2 up sometime soon ok? This is the last chapter and the Epilogue. Look for the allegiances and prologue of the next story coming up soon. No Intro Topic just because I want to finish. Check out my other story too and review it please. Also please review this one too!**

Chapter 16: Paw to Paw

Frozenstar was clawing and biting Cometstar before the old ginger leader even realized it. She had grabbed his shoulders in her poisonous claws and bit into his neck. Shadowsoul watched her in pain and confusion. How could he let her back into the clan when now every cat saw her bad side? It was hopeless but he still loved her.

Then Cometstar went limp, his life draining out of him. Frozenstar watched in victory as his life was taken away and the cut that had killed him closed up. Then he struggled into breathing again and stood up. Frozenstar glared down on the hunched over old leader. She knew exactly what she was doing and not a twinge of guilt rocked her. Cometstar looked up at her sadly.

"It's fine Frozenflame; I forgive you for killing me but don't kill my clan. Take me, not them. The others are too weak to help me fight you but StarClan told me of this. Today is my last day here and I am glad to have served such a wonderful life. How about I make killing me a little bit easier?"

"What?" she snarled, confused.

Cometstar lifted his head and in a booming voice shouted, "Blazing comet!"

His body burst into flames and he stood facing his granddaughter, a look of shock on her face.

"You-you have magic powers! What are you? Some maniacal freak?" she hissed, fear played in her voice.

"No Frozenflame, I am a father, a grandfather, a Teardrop Warrior, and something you could never be: a proud, loyal leader and I love my clan very much," Cometstar said calmly, the flames flickering all around him. Every cat in the background was illuminated by his body and they watched in awe as the leader of IceClan charged Frozenstar and she was knocked to the ground in a burst of flame. She was sent to the Dark Forest and back again, gasping for cold air and a drink of fresh water. Angry cats were standing over her now and she looked fearful.

Cometstar let the flames die down and collapsed on the bloody stones, his fur singed. StarFire had given him the power a very long time ago but warned him of the danger of it. He was glad to have died protecting his clan. He looked over at his former warrior in the crowd of cat and rasped to her, "StarClan has so much in store for you Frozenflame, but I think they chose the wrong cat. Before I die they told me to pass this on to you."

She scrambled through the crowd and glared down on her old leader. The rest of the cats guarded her closely but let her near the old ginger tom. Cometstar repeated the prophecy that Hawkpaw knew too well already, "There will be two who hear Hawk's Call, one to rise up, one to fall. You already have fallen Frozenflame, farther than I expected you too."

Then he closed his eyes for the last tome and died at her paws. She smiled grimly and turned to her mate. He looked upset and told her, "I can't let you back Frozenstar, but we can still be together. You know I would let you back any day but the rest of my clan would drive you out. We're still mates and I love you very much. I will see you in a couple nights but its best if you lead NobleClan and not come back."

Surprisingly she didn't claw his ears off but nodded casually and left with her warriors. Shadowsoul knew there would be more trouble from her but he hoped that the clans could recover first. He glanced down at his dead leader. Now it was his turn.

Epilogue

Everyone was healing from the second Great War and life was starting again. Crimsonheart had become the new deputy of StoneClan and Hawkpaw was back to his training. Russell and Jinx had traveled back to the cat house and StarFire had returned home as well, leaving Zahraer bidding Hawkpaw a sad farewell. Many of the apprentices had become warriors; Phantompaw was now Phantomstripe, Meadowpaw was now Meadowfrost, Spottedpaw was now Spottedpelt, Mintpaw was now Mintleaf, and even Emberpaw had become Embertail. Only the youngest apprentices were left. Embertail and Hawkpaw had walked Jinx and Russell back to the cat house. It turned out that Russell was actually Ripplestar's brother. When they arrived there Embertail went inside to look at her flowers. They were absolutely stunning. In the middle was the one that Russell had picked especially for her and next to it was a bright lightning yellow one that looked like the color of Russell's eyes. Other than that, Cheerystar was now the leader of FeatherClan and Shadowstar was leader of IceClan. And Frozenstar was never seen or heard from again.

-Hawkpaw's POV-

I have a life to remember. I agree with Brumble and Zahraer, I have changed a lot since I first got lost. I know that if I trust my heart, I can go anywhere and do anything I set my mind too. And I certainly am glad that I'm not flightless anymore.

_The End!_

**That was the end. Hope you liked it and watch for Book 2!**


End file.
